Without You
by WishYouCouldBeALoserLikeMe
Summary: Badboy!Blaine Anderberry Sibilings New kid at school, Kurt Hummel is intrigued by the Mysterious Blaine. Klaine/Finchel
1. Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel sighed and looked up at his new school, clutching his school books close to his chest. He closed his eyes and tried to collect himself.

He wouldn't even be here if It wasn't for stupid internet dating. Burt Hummel had met Carole Hudson on eHarmony, they had exchanged many emails and even visited each other every so often. During the last visit, Burt had popped the question and Now, Since Carole couldn't leave her job at the hospital, Burt had moved himself and his son Kurt from New York to Lima. Kurt scanned through the unfamiliar faces, looking for his step brother.

He let out a sigh of relief when He spotted his giant of a step brother waving at him. Kurt smiled and headed over to him, not wanting to be alone on his first day.

"Hey dude!" Finn said, shutting his locker.

Kurt cringed, "Finn, I would appreciate it if you would refrain from calling me 'dude'."

But before Finn could manage a response, A boy with a mass of red curly hair came running down the hallway, frantic.

"RUN! RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN! THE ANDERBERRYS ARE BACK!" He yelled.

The response was almost instant, Everyone flattened against their lockers in fear. Kurt turned to look at Finn, who also had the same look of fear on his face. But before Kurt could ask what was going on, The door to school blew open revealing two people dressed entirely in black.

They walked down the hall with extreme confidence, As they got closer Kurt looked them over.

The girl had long curly brown hair, but it was more of a mess of waves. She was wearing a tight fitting leather jacket, with a white flimsy tank top on underneath, She was either wearing a black tank top underneath, or a black bra, cause something was showing through.

The boy was wearing ripped up red skinny jeans, a leather jacket and a black shirt. His boots made a clicking sound with each step and he had a mess of curly hair. They strutted down the hall, and turned the cornor.

The minute they were gone, everyone relaxed and went back to talking. Kurt turned to look at his Finn and Raised an eyebrow.

"What was that about?" He questioned.

"Those are the Anderberrys." He breathed.

"Yeah, I got that. Why is everyone so scared of them?" Kurt asked, walking after Finn who had just started walking towards his first class.

"Kurt, They've been to juvie like 5 times. They both do drugs, and smoke. Their just bad news." He shuttered.

"What are their names?" Kurt asked, curious about these 'troublemakers'

"The girl is Nicotine and The boy is Blaine, I think Nicotine is older, Why do you care anyway?" Finn asked, opening the door for him as they entered their first class.

"I doudt her name is really Nicotine Finn." Kurt scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"No,Thats what everyone calls her. She's always chewing the Nicotine gum, and when she isnt, She's smoking a cigarette. I think her real name is Rachel or Something..." Finn shuttered. "It's gross man."

"Is Blaine, They boy's nickname?" Kurt asked saracatically.

"No, His nickname is alot worse than Nicotine. So I just prefer to say his actually name."

The teacher had come in now, So the two brothers had to be silent.

* * *

><p>Kurt was organizing his locker when out of no where it was slammed shut. He turned to face none other than Blaine Anderberry.<p>

"Hey there Glinda." He said, in a sultry voice.

"Go away." Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"Not before a nice long fuck." He responded, pushing Kurt against the locker.

Kurt's eyes bulged out of their sockets, "Excuse me?" He gasped.

"Come on Glinda. We can blow of this shit pile and head back to my place. We'll get some privacy." He wiggled his eyebrows and stuck out his tounge revealing his shiny silver piercing.

"Cry me a river." Kurt told him, pushing past him.

"You'll come around Glinda. And I'll be waiting." He called, letting him go.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's up with you and the princess?" Rachel asked, snapping her gum in a matter that annoyed Blaine to the extreme.

"Nothing." Blaine said, inhaling the smoke from his cigerette.

"That's bull shit Blaine. They don't call you the man whore for nothing. Did you get in his pants?" She asked, plucking the cigerette out of his hand and taking a long drag from it.

"Rach, What's the point of you chewing the nicotine gum if you continue to smoke?" Blaine questioned, taking his cigerette back and crushing it with the heel of his boot.

"Cause it tastes fucking amazing. Now answer my question Man whore." Rachel smirked.

"No, That tight assed bitch wouldn't fuck me." Blaine remarked.

"That explains the bad mood. Got any liquior on you?" She asked, patting her jacket.

"I've got some whiskey." He threw her the bottle and than sunk down to the ground, clicking his tounge piercing against his teeth. "I just don't see why he wouldn't! I mean look at me, I'm fucking beautiful." He gestured to himself and then leaned his head against the wall and sighed.

"He's probely still a virgin." Rachel reasoned, popping open the bottle.

"Don't even taunt me with that one Rachel." Blaine groaned.

"Better cover that boner boy, Or else I might have to chop it off." She teased, taking a swig.

"Fuck you."

"Naw, I'm covered." She passed him the bottle in which he took a generous swig before handing it back to her. They heard the bell ring, but ignored it completely staying behind the bleachers.

"think they will call?" Blaine asked, refering to the bell.

"It is our first day back from Juvie. We should attended atleast one class." Rachel reasoned.

Blaine groaned and got up, taking another sip of the whiskey then hid it in his jacket. "See you after school, Nicotine."

"Same to you Man Whore."

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel pulled his science book out of his bag and went to sit at the only empty desk. He noticed the odd number of kids in the class and knew someone would have to work by themselves. Since he was the new kid, he felt it was only fair if it were him. The class had just began when the door blew open, revealing the dark haired troublemaker.<p>

"Mr. Anderson-Berry. How nice of you to show up. You can take your seat next to Mr. Hummel." The teacher told him in a sarcastic tone.

Kurt's heart sank, He had to be lab partners with him? Could his day get any worse? He looked up at the boy, as a grin crossed his face. He slauntered over to his seat and sank into it, kicking his feet up on the table.

"Were you born in a barn?" Kurt hissed.

"Well, Well, Glinda's got some sass." Blaine remarked, lighting a cigerette and taking a long drag.

"Put that out!" Kurt commanded.

"Boys!" The teacher called. "What are you talking about that is so important that you must interupt my class?"

"Well you see sir, Kurt here was just explaining the process of lovemaking between two men. Might need that for later tonight." Blaine responded, causing Kurt to blush a bright red.

"Both of you. Principal's office." He commanded. "And no ditching Anderberry."

"Aw, Mr. Hobkins, You know me too well." Blaine responded, grabbing his bag and leaving the room, Kurt stumbling behind him.

"What the hell was that?" Kurt demanded, trying to make his voice cold and hard.

"Sorry for getting you in trouble Glinda. Change your mind about that fuck?" Blaine asked, wiggling his eyebrow.

"God Blaine! Get your head out of the gutter." Kurt cried, walking off in the direction of the principal's office.

"Your actually going to go to the principal's office?" Blaine asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Because I unlike you, follow teacher's orders." Kurt remarked.

"God Princess, Calm your tits." Blaine laughed, walking forward and opening the door for Kurt, "After you my dear Princess." He said, bowing.

Kurt rolled his eyes and walked in, trying to ignore the fact that Blaine was openly staring at his butt.

The lady at the front desk looked up at the new arrivals, She cracked a smile when she saw Blaine. "I was wondering when we were going to see you back in here. Your sister was here last period."

"Oh Belva, Did you miss us that much?" Blaine joked, sitting on the hardwood bench outside of the principal's office.

"I missed your Leroy's Tuna sandwiches. Did he make you one today? I got peanut butter and jelly, And I know it's your favorite." She waved the sandwich in the air, taunting Blaine.

Blaine rolled his eyes, and chucked her his sandwich, "Now give me my mother fucka PB&J!"

The lady laughed and tossed him the sandwich, Blaine now having satistfied his hunger, turned back to Kurt who was still standing akwardly in the middle of the office.

"Come on Babe. I'll show you a trouble makers tradition." He patted the spot next to him in which Kurt took tenatively. "Alright, So everyone who gets sent up here has to carve their name on this bench." He pointed to his own name scrawled on the arm wrest. "And everytime you get sent up here, You put a tally next to your name." He pointed to a name written in danity cursive. "My sister's the only one who's got more marks than me."

"How many marks do you have?" Kurt asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"654 times. Rach has me beat with 700." He smiled proudly,then handed a small knife to Kurt. "Your turn. Or do you want me to sign it for you?"

Kurt shook his head, "I'm not vandalizing school property."

"Then I guess I do it for you. Do you prefer princess or Glinda?"

Kurt shot him a disgusted face and Blaine nodded, writing Glinda in large letters on the back of the bench, and then made a tally next to his name. Kurt looked at the clock and wished he was back in New York instead of sitting in the principal's office.

* * *

><p>". I'm suprised to see you here. You seem like a good kid." Principal Figgins said, looking over Kurt's paperwork.<p>

"Oh he is good, in fact he's amazing bed." Blaine commented, grinning.

Figgins sighed and turned to face Blaine, "And here I thought I was going to get a day when I didn't have to see your face."

"Aw, Come on my face is adorable."

"How many times do you have to get sent up here before you get the big picture?" Figgins asked.

"As many times as It takes to beat Rachel in tallies." Blaine said, clicking his tounge ring against his teeth.

Figgins rolled his eyes, giving up. "Alright, You Mr. Hummel have a week's worth of detention. Mr. Anderson-Berry, You have two weeks. You can leave now."

Blaine smiled at Kurt, "Wow, only two weeks. Normally a comment like that would be three minimum. Guess Rachel is going to beat me in tallies in detention too."

"Are you serious?" Kurt fumed, walking off in the other direction.

"What?" Blaine called, "What I do?"


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt trudged into detention, handing the note he was given by the principal to the teacher incharge and went to sit down.

Within seconds, He felt someone flick the back of his head. He turned around to see Blaine's older sister staring at him with her dark brown eyes.

"Hmph, I don't see why Blainers is so obsessed with fucking you." She observed, her breath reeking of tabacco, beer and nicotine.

Kurt blushed a bright red, "Were supposed to be quiet during detention." He mumbled, knowing if she was anything like Blaine it was just a waste of oxygen.

And he was right, She snorted and put her feet up on the desk she was sitting in revealing a pair black boots with chains covering most the shoe. "Please Princess, I run this shit trap. Mr. Matthews will be out of here in minutes and then you can explain to me why you won't let my baby brother in those skin tight jeans of yours." She winked and leaned back in her seat, tapping her long nails against the wooden armrest.

Sure enough, She was right, After about 5 minutes the teacher had left, and there she was, Standing next to Kurt's desk a devilish smile on her face.

"Ready to sing Princess?" She asked, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him out of the school.

"Where are we going?" Kurt demanded, stumbling after her.

She hopped on a black bike and patted the handle bars. "Hop on."

"You arn't serious?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"I could always just pumble your ass here. You best be happy I'm giving you a chance to explain yourself." She retorted, patting the handlebars again.

Kurt sighed and hopped on,squeezing his eyes shut and holding on tight as Rachel peddled to the destination only she knew. When Kurt opened his eyes he saw The Lima Bean standing before him.

"Well you chose a civil place. I'm pleasantly suprised." He said in a saracatic tone.

"Just shut up." She sneered as she walked up to the counter. "One Grande Coffee, Black. And Whatever the fairy wants."

Kurt rolled his eyes and ordered his coffee, following Rachel to her seat. Rachel smiled with her full bloodred lips and spoke in a tone as sweet as candy, "Now why won't you do my baby brother?"

"Because I don't want too?" Kurt asked in a confused tone.

"Is it because your a virgin?" Rachel asked in a understanding tone.

"I-N-I That's not any of your buisness!" Kurt fumed.

"Knew it." She smirked. "That's gonna drive Blaine nuts. He has this nasty obsession with virgins."

"You are so nosy." Kurt observed.

"Hey, I understand. I used too to. But then some newbie knocked me up." She rolled her eyes and took a sip of the coffee.

"Wait you have a child?" Kurt asked, astounded.

"Yup. Didn't Finn tell you about his daughter?" Rachel asked him.

"W-Finn...What?" Kurt stuttered.

"Oh right, I never told him she was his." She looked in straight in the eye, "Loose lips sink ships. You tell him about Demitria and I will rip off your dick. Got it?" Kurt, still in shock, nodded, unable to speak. "Good, Now, Why don't you sleep on the idea? I'm sure it would make a lot of people happy." She got up and stalked off, leaving Kurt alone at the coffee table, shocked and confused.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt tapped his foot against the chairleg, He was sitting in detention the next day, enduring his punishment with grace. It was only him and the teacher in the room, creating an akward silence. During the silence his mind continued to slip to Blaine, He had yet to show for any of his detentions.

Right as that mind drifted from his mind, the door burst open revealing none other than Blaine, his hair a windblown mess.

"Nice of you to Join us Mr. Anderson-Berry." The teacher said in a cool voice.

"No prob Kendra." He replied, winking, taking the seat next to Kurt.

She frowned, and picked up her purse looking at the two of them, "I have to go to the bathroom. No talking while I'm gone." She left the room, closing the door tightly behind her.

An akward silence then ensured, Kurt was unsure if Rachel had told her brother about their conversation yesterday and wasn't sure if He should bring it up. He sighed and began singing under his breath.

"You have a beautiful voice." Blaine said softly.

Kurt looked up in suprise, "I wasn't aware I was singing that loud."

"I have amazing hearing." Blaine joked.

"Well...Thank you." Kurt said, not used to this side of Blaine.

"So are you in the Glee Club?" Blaine asked.

"The Glee Club?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah, isn't your stepbrother like the lead dude? I think Rach mentioned it in the passing."

Kurt looked at Blaine with a supicious mind, What angle was he playing? He was acting...civil. That was unlike Blaine, but Now Kurt couldn't stop staring. A dark curl had fallen in his face and Kurt leaned over to push it back, feeling the Blaine's warm breathe against his hand. He saw Blaine's eyes follow his hand as Kurt pushed back the curl, When he moved it away, Blaine grabbed it with suprising strength, pouncing on Kurt.

They both fell to the ground, It didn't bother Kurt how dirty he was getting his white Alexander McQueen jacket. All he could think about was Blaine, Blaine, _Blaine. _Blaine pulled away, looking at Kurt with hungry eyes.

"If we can't do this the easy way, It's going to have to be the hard way." He growled, attacking Kurt again kissing him with as much strength as he could muster, but Kurt could care less. It felt so good, It felt right. He ran his hand through Blaine's mess of curls, tangling them in and pulling him closer. He felt Blaine's hand slip down his pants, fiddling with the elastic on his boxers.

"I-Uh, I-" The teacher stuttered as she opened the door to the classroom, seeing the spectical going on inside.

Kurt broke away from Blaine, pushing him off. Blaine turned and glared at the teacher, his eyes ablaze with fury. "Damn it Kendra! Cockblock much?"

"You two can go now." She said, her face red. Kurt got off the ground in a hurry, grabbing his back and practically running out of the school.

"Hey Glinda, Wanna go to my house and finish things up?" Blaine called after him.

Kurt chose to ignore that comment, rushing over to his car. He dropped his keys in his hurry and bent down to grab them, and when he stood up, There was Blaine, his eyes shining.

"D- What- How the fuck did you get over here so fast?" Kurt asked.

"Dang baby, You turn me on when you talk dirty." Blaine said, leaning against Kurt's car.

"What is with you and your sister? Why won't you leave me alone?" He demanded.

"You talked to my sister?" Blaine asked, his voice darkening. "What did she tell you?"

"That you have a creepy obsession with virgins. And that she got knocked up by my stepbrother." Kurt told him.

"She told you about Demitra?" Kurt nodded, and Blaine instantly became guarded. He pushed Kurt up against his car, looking at him with vicious eyes, "If you tell anyone, I will personally make your life a living hell." He pulled a skateboard out of his bag, and got on skating away without a backwards glance.

* * *

><p>"Hey Finn?" Kurt asked, poking his head into his step brother's room.<p>

"Yeah?" Finn asked, looking up from his game.

"Your in the Glee Club right?" Finn nodded, his eyes trained on the video game. "Do you guys need anymore members?"

Finn paused his game and looked at Kurt, "Are you serious dude?"

"Finn, I have told you MULTIPLE times, Do not call me dude!" Kurt said, exasperated.

"Sorry...But are you serious?"

"Yeah, I used to sing all the time in New York." Kurt told him, sitting on a bean bag.

"That would be awesome! Like that would be perfect!" Finn said, his face bright.

"Well then I will see you tomorrow after school."

* * *

><p>He walked into the choir room, seeing the faces of his classmates already inside. He sat in one of the chairs placed off to the side and waited for his turn.<p>

Kurt waved to Finn as he took his seat and smiled at the teacher as he entered.

"Good morning New Directions! Occording to this note, We have three people wanting to join our group."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and looked at the two empty seats next to him, and shrugged, Maybe the two were just running late.

The curly haired teacher looked at Kurt and gestured for him to begin. He got up and walked to the center of the room, and signaled for the piano player to start.

_Too late for second-guessing, _

_Too late to go back to sleep. _

_It's time to trust my instincts, _

_Close my eyes and leap. _

_It's time to try Defying gravity _

_I think I'll try Defying gravity _

_Kiss me goodbye I'm Defying Gravity _

_And you won't bring me down... _


	5. Chapter 5

His classmates applauded, letting him know he had gotten into New Directions. He smiled brightly at all of them, forgetting entirely about his unpleasant experiance with Blaine. Mr. Shue smiled and walked to the center of the room and opened his mouth to begin to speak, but was interrupted by the door bursting open revealing the Anderberry siblings. Blaine's skateboard in his hand and a guitar case slung over his back.

"Were here!" Rachel declared.

"Are we too late?" Blaine asked, winking at Kurt.

"What?" Kurt cried.

"Ah, Blaine and Rachel, Right on time." Mr. Shue said, smiling at the two of them.

"No way were letting those whores in this class!" Quinn Fabray shouted, standing up.

"They will ruin everything we've been working towards!" Mercedes added, eyeing the two of them with distaste.

"Hey, Hey, Hey. We've always had the rule that anyone who wants to join gets in. I'm not going to change it just because of prior circumstances." Mr. Shue told the class.

"Suck on that Fabray." Rachel smirked, eyeing Finn's arm slung around her shoulder.

"As for you too, I can't control what you do outside of this class. But inside this classroom, You are to be civil and respectful to your classmates." Mr. Shue said, rounding on them.

"Got it Shue." Blaine said, pulling his guitar off his back and walking to the center of the class, his sister behind him. "Were going to do a duet." He signaled to Rachel who began singing in a angelic voice that that didn't match her personality.

_We have a situation here _

_It's clear, it's not disappearing_

_We keep fucking what is pure_

_No cure, and it keeps happening Over and over again_

_Over and over again_

_We have a situation here It's clear, it's here_

She winked at Finn, and waved flirtatiously causing Quinn to glare up at Finn, daring him to react. Rachel smiled at allowed her brother to sing, leaning against the piano.

_Dead space _

_The only thing that's left to fear is _

_Too late to ever start again _

_They rape us over and over and over and over _

_But I'm still alive _

_But I'm still alive in this dead space_

When Blaine sang, his voice was rough and angry. He paused for a moment and grinning at Kurt evily before launching into a full blown guitar solo. He finished and looked back at his sister who was now lounging seductively against the piano, staring at Finn with hungry eyes.

The class gave them a tentative round of applause, There was no use denying it, They were good. Just like there was no use denying, Kurt couldn't escape Blaine no matter how hard he tried.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that SLUT had to nerve to look at Finn that way!" Quinn fumed.<p>

"And did you see the way Blaine was looking at Kurt? I'm figuring there's a little something going on on the side with those too." Santana mused, stabbing a tomato with her fork.

"Nictotine needs to learn her lesson." Quinn said, smiling evily at the rest of the cheerio's sitting at the lunch table.

The rest of the girls nodded, not wanting to go against the capital of their squad. Even when, in this case, It would end up getting them seriously injured.

Meanwhile at the Glee Club's table, Kurt was just sitting down.

Mercedes looked up at him, raising an eyebrow, "So what's going on with you and Man Whore?"

"Who?" Kurt asked, taking a bite of a carrot.

"Blaine, Duh. We all saw how he was looking at you."

Kurt choked, "Uh, Nothing. Nothing."

"Really?" Tina asked, unconvinced.

"Totally, Nothing at all." Kurt told them, waving down their comments.

"He's gesturing to you." Mercedes said, pointing behind him.

"What?"

"Blaine's he's waving for you to come over."

Kurt turned and saw Blaine waving for him to come join him and his sister. Kurt sighed and looked back to his friend, "I'll be right back."


	6. Chapter 6

"What?" Kurt asked, slipping into the seat across from Blaine.

"We need your help." Rachel said, munching on a carrot.

"Rach and I are due in court on friday. And our regular baby sitter for Demitria has to study for finals or some stupid shit like that. And since were dirt poor, and that sitter charges next to nothing, We have no babysitter. Wanna meet your step niece?" Blaine asked him, cutting to the chase.

"You want me to babysit Demitria?" Kurt repeated.

"Uh, Yeah, We just said that. Are you losing your hearing Princess?" Rachel asked.

"No, I heard. I thought you didn't want me to tell anyone about her, You said you would 'rip off my dick'" Kurt quoted.

"We ment if you told your brother. Rach doesnt want him to interfere with her life." Blaine explained.

"But he's her father." Kurt said, trying to understand.

"Doesn't make him her dad." She said viciously.

Kurt sighed, realizing he didn't really have a choice. "Fine. I'll be there."

* * *

><p>Kurt knocked on the door of the Anderberry household. It was a rather old house, surrounded by green ivy. The door opened to reveal a man in his mid-thirties wearing a sharp busniess suit.<p>

"Hi, I'm here for Blaine and Rachel?" Kurt said, not reconginzing the man and hoping he had the right house.

"Ah, So your the sitter? I'm Cooper. I'm the oldest Anderberry." He smiled at Kurt, allowing him to enter the house.

"Is Kurt here?" Rachel yelled from down the hall.

"Yeah, He just got here. Are you two ready to go?" Cooper yelled back.

"Yeah Coop. Geesh, Calm your tits." Blaine said, entering the kitchen in a coat and tie. Kurt couldn't help but stare, He looked so...handsome. "Like what you see baby?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Blaine, Head out of the gutter. You better be lucky I'm your brother, or else their would be no way you could get a lawyer. Now where is Rachel?" Cooper's voice got louder towards the end, directing it down the hall once again.

"Were here, Were here." Rachel said, walking into the kitchen and sitting a two year old girl down on the floor. Rachel was wearing a tight black skirt with a white button down shirt. She was wearing black boots, and looked somewhat normal for her. She kneeled down to the little girl and looked her straight in the eye, "Mommy, Blaine and Coopa are going out okay? Kurt's going to stay here with you. Behave for him." She kissed her on the forehead and turned back to Kurt, "Alright, She hasn't eaten yet so you can just feed her some peanut butter and jelly. And if she gets cranky usually if you sing to her, or watch any disney film with her she will calm down. Thanks again Princess, See you in a bit. Bye Demitria." She turned and walked out of the house.

Kurt smiled watching them go. It was nice to see Rachel like that, She wasn't putting on the tough mask, because she didn't need to her. She just wanted to make sure her daughter was in the right hands. He looked down at the little girl at his feet, She had a mess of brown curls just like her mother. She had her fathers twinkling eyes and smile. She truly looked like a angel sent from heaven.


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright Demitria, What would you like do while your mommy and uncle are gone?" Kurt asked, crouching down to her level.

"Ariel!" Demitria said, clapping.

"You want to watch 'The Little Mermaid'?" Kurt asked, smiling at the little girl.

"Yes! Yes!" She smiled brightly and rushed over to the TV and pulled out a old casette tape.

"Alright." He said, putting the tape in and going to sit with the little girl.

* * *

><p>"Demitria! Demitria Anderson-Berry! Get over here!" Kurt cried.<p>

After the Little Mermaid had gone off, Kurt suggested that she change into her pj's, which only made her freak out. She ran down the hall into her mothers room and locked herself in, declaring she wasn't going to be till her mommy got home.

"That's not my name!" She yelled through the door.

"Then what is your name?" Kurt asked, slumping against the door.

"Demitria Hudson!"

Kurt perked up, recongnizing that to be Finn's last name. It was suprising to know that Rachel had given her daughter Finn's last name.

"What do you know about your father?" Kurt asked

"I know my daddy is an amazing man. Mommy doesn't talk about him much. But I think he's a prince, Like Prince Eric. Because he and mommy can both sing, I know that's for sure." She smiled contently.

"Hmm...Would you consider coming out if I brought your daddy here?" Kurt asked, regretting the words as soon as it came out of his mouth.

The door flew open, revealing the curly haired little girl, "You know my daddy?"

Kurt sighed, knowing he had made a great mistake, "Yes?"

"I want to see my daddy!" She said cheerfully, running forward to clutch Kurt's leg.

"Uh, Well... I can show you a picture. But...You cannot tell your mom. She would kill me."

"Deal!" Demitria said.

Kurt sighed and pulled out his wallet and started flipping through the photo's he had inside. When he found the one he wanted, he handed the little girl a picture of Finn from their parents wedding. A smile pulled across her little face.

"I was right...He is a prince." She said in a little voice, whiping her eyes.

"You can't tell your mom, Okay?" Kurt said.

"And I can keep the picture?" She confirmed

"You can keep the picture." Kurt responded "Alright...Are you ready to go to bed?"

Demitria nodded, and hopped into Kurt's arms, allowing him to carry her to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright New Directions! Time for our annual duet competion!" Mr. Shue said, walking into the choir room. It was the first New Directions practice when the whole team was there. There was an audible sigh from the group. Mr Shue didn't let this faze him, he pulled out a hat and set it on the piano. "Since some of us tend to always pair up with the same people." He shot a pointed glance at Finn and Quinn, "I've put each of your names into this hat and each person will come up and pull their duet partner. Quinn, Your first."

The blonde haired cheerio smiled and walked up to the hat and pulled out a slip over paper opening it slowly. "Sam." She said, in a slightly dissapointed voice.

"Finn." Mr. Shue said, moving things along.

Finn trudged up to the hat and stuck his hand inside, He pulled out his slip and looked at it and let disgruntled sigh, "Rachel."

Rachel smiled misceviously at her brother and goes to stand next to Finn, "Well this is amazing." She smiled pointly at Quinn, "I'll keep him warm for you Barbie."

"Okay, Okay, Ladies. Tina, Come pick your partner."

As Tina stood up, Blaine looked at Kurt with an expression Kurt couldn't quite place. He mouthed, 'We need to talk.' to him, only making Kurt more confused. Blaine was called to pick his partner, He walked up and pulled out his partner, "Kurt."

Just his luck, He had to get paired with Blaine. He was angry, yet happy at the same time. He sat stewing over his emotions while the rest of his friends picked. When the bell rang, Rachel picked up her bag, getting ready to leave with Finn stopped her.

"Hey, Nicotine. So, I guess since we got paired together for this duet we should practice. How about today after school?" He asked, smiling tentaively at her.

"Sure thing manboobs. See you then." She responded, strutting out of the room after Kurt and her brother who were now arguing quietly.

* * *

><p>"What were you talking about?" Kurt asked, quietly.<p>

"You told Demitria about Finn." Blaine hissed.

"She wasn't supposed to tell you that..."

"No, She wasn't supposed to tell her mother. You never said anything about 'Unca Bwaine.'" He raised an eyebrow, daring Kurt to respond.

"Listen Blaine, I gave her a picture of her father. It's not a big deal." Kurt told him, walking off in the direction of his locker.

"Lets just say Rachel isn't going to be as forgiving of me if she finds out. We can practice our duet tomorrow afternoon." He stalked off, leaving Kurt speachless.

* * *

><p>"Alright, So i was thinking maybe for our duet we could do something a bit...gentler than what you did for you adution." Finn suggested.<p>

It was that afternoon, and Finn and Rachel were sitting in the choir room flipping through song books, trying to find the perfect song for them to sing in the duets competition.

"Did you not like the song?" Rachel asked.

"No...I mean yes, But I just don't think we should go that hard for this competition." Finn stammered.

Finn had been acting akward the whole time they had been looking, Rachel knew exactly what he was thinking off. Last time they had spoken, It had led to sex. Rachel rolled her eyes, slamming the book she was holding down on the piano.

"Listen Finn, Were going to have to get over the fact we fucked. I got over it, and I know your dating that barbie doll. So why don't you get that stick out of your ass and act normal?" Before Finn could form a response, Rachel's phone rang. "Excuse me for a moment." She opened her phone and spoke into it, "Hello?"

_"Mommy! Stella is sick!" _

"Urgh, I'll be home in a minute baby. Just don't go near her okay?" She hung up the phone and turned to Finn, "I've got to go. My daughter's sitter is sick." She turned on a heel getting ready to leave, when Finn spoke up.

"You have a daughter?"

Rachel mentally smacked herself, How could she of been so stupid? She didn't want Finn to know anything about Demitria. She turned back and looked at him, "Yeah...She's two."

"I bet she's adorable." Finn said, smiling.

"She's very adorable." Rachel responded, fondly.

"What's her name?"

"Demitria." Rachel wasn't liking the direction this conversation was heading so she changed direction quickly, "Look, I've got to go. Can we reschedule this, to maybe tomorrow?"

Finn nodded, "of course, of course. Go on ahead. Here, Give this to Demitria." He handed her a purple lollypop. "I wasn't going to eat it anyway."

Rachel took it and smiled, "I will. She'll be happy, grape is her favorite flavor."


	9. Chapter 9

"Blaine, We really should be focusing on the song." Kurt said, as Blaine kissed his neck playfully.

"Come on Baby, Your not complaining are you?" Blaine teased, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

Infact, Kurt Hummel, was not complaining. Recently he had been raging a very confusing battle of emotions in his head. Part of him knew Blaine was trouble, and that loving him would only lead to problems. But another part of him, was drawn to Blaine. In fact, When it was just the two of them, Blaine dropped the whole badboy act and just acted like a puppy. It was a war that Kurt was sure wouldn't be coming to a close anytime soon.

"I just want to beat your sister, and my brother." He replied, not denying anything.

"Well, Glinda anything you sing will be amazing. We have this in the bag, I promise." He sat on the piano, and smiled at Kurt, causing Kurt's heart to swell. Heck, Kurt didn't even mind the annoying Wizard of Oz nickname anymore, It was just Blaine's way of showing that he cared.

"That's sweet. But I have to be home before 5, and I would really like it if we picked a song by then." Kurt said.

"Coop,Doesn't care when I get home." Blaine replied, shrugging.

"What about your parents?" Kurt asked, flipping through the song book infront of him.

"Our dads walked out on us, When Rach got preganant with Demitria." Blaine said, stiffly.

"Oh."

"Coop took us in. He's been having to deal with our troublesome personalities ever since." He smiled slightly, and then shook it off, looking back at Kurt, "Find any songs that we can sing?"

"How about 'Somewhere over the Rainbow'? We can revamp it into a duet."

"Hmm, Interesting choice. Would your choice of this song have anything to do with the fact I call you Glinda, my dear sweet Princess?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You caught me." Kurt said, blushing.

"Aw Damn Glinda, Are you blushing? I do believe my disney princess is finally falling for her disney prince."

"I would hardly call you a prince." Kurt snorted.

"Hey, How said the shining armor had toto be actual armor? Why can't the prince just be covered in body piercings?" Blaine asked, flashing his tounge ring.

"Princes are SUPPOSED to be dapper, and charming. Two things that you will never be." Kurt said in his diva voice, trying to ignore the image of Blaine in shining armor riding up on his trusty steed that was currently fighting to take control of his mind.

"I can be charming. How else do you think I got out of going back to juvie last friday? Not to mention, I do a mean 'Part of your world."

"You...Blaine! What did you do this time?" Kurt asked,exasperated with his friend...Was he a friend? What exactly was Blaine to Kurt? They had kissed before, and it was very clear that Blaine was interested in Kurt. But did he feel the same way back? The cannon boomed, the war of emotions continued.

"Do the words, Spray Paint, Police and Taco answer your question?" Blaine replied, winking.

"No, Not really. But I would rather not know the details." Kurt sighed and picked up his bag from beside the piano.

"Smart Idea sparkles."

"New nickname?"

"Trying to keep it fresh."

"Hm...I've been thinking of some nicknames for you too." Kurt said, smiling at the boy who was laying across the piano.

"Doudt I haven't heard of them before." Blaine retorted, winking again. "Shoot."

"Shrimp Cocktail?"

"Coop beat you to that years ago, Next." Blaine said, waving it off with his hand.

"Hobbit?"

"Can you be any less orginal?" Blaine asked, laughing.

"Man whore?" Kurt asked, a evil glint in his eye.

"Only if i get to call you tight ass." Blaine responded.

"Blainey Bear?"

"Demitria."

"Harry Freakin' Potter?"

"YES!" Blaine said, hopping off the piano, looking a bit like a excited puppy. "Yes! I am Harry Freakin' Potter."

"Down, boy don't pee on the floor." That remark got one of the most bitchiest looks Kurt had ever seen Blaine give anyone. Heck, It might of been even better than his bitch face. He decided he needed to turn the conversation around quickly before he made his exit. "I take it your an starkid?" Kurt asked, heading for the door.

"Starkid, Potterhead, singer, dancer. Bitch, I do it all." Blaine responded, walking after him.

"I sure you do." Kurt agreed.

"Not to mention, I play the guitar quite well." He boasted.

"Whoa there mister ego." Kurt said, stopping at his car.

"Whatever. We practice tomorrow after school at my house? Demi's been dying to have you back. She says she 'wants to hear more about prince daddy.' " Blaine shot Kurt a pointed glare,pulling his skateboard out of his backpack.

"again, Sorry." Kurt said, blushing.

"Doesn't bother me, Long as he doesn't know. See you tomorrow." A thousand thoughts were rushing through his mind, He so badly wanted to kiss Kurt right now. He wanted Kurt, more than he wanted anyone else. He closed his eyes and went for it, kissing Kurt right on the lips.

And his mind exploded. Fireworks exploding in his head, the booms loud and glourious. The effect was the same for Kurt. But instead gun shots, cannons, doves and bells, signaling the end of the war of emotions. He had made his decision. It was clear now.

Blaine pulled away and smiled, pulling a cigerette out of his pocket and lighting it before hopping on his skateboard. "See you tomorrow my dear sweet princess."


	10. Chapter 10

"Kurt..."Finn started, pushing his food around on his plate.  
>"What's up Finn, You've hardly eaten." Kurt said, taking a sip of water.<p>

"No...Just...never mind." Finn said, taking a bite of his dinner.

"Finn, Carole and Burt arn't here. You can talk to me about it." Kurt told him.

"Do you know about Rachel's daughter?"

Kurt choked on the carrot he had just bit into. "W-what?"

"Well today Rachel mentioned her in passing, And I was wondering since your like involved or something with her brother, If you knew anything about her?" Finn asked.

"First off, I am not involved with Blaine." _I wish I was. _"And Second, Rachel told you about Demitria?"

"It was just in the passing, during our rehearsal today. But anyway, Back to my main question, Do...Do you know who the father is?"

Kurt's mind blanked, He was never good at lying. How was he going to lie to Finn about this? He looked down at his food before answering, "Nope. I can't say I do."

Finn raised an eyebrow, recongnizing Kurt's lying voice. "Okay...Will you pass the mustard?"

* * *

><p>"Rachel's going to rip my dick off." Kurt groaned, lying on Blaine's bed.<p>

"Oh please, There's no way Demi's going to tell on you. She knows Rach will take her picture away and she loves that thing way to much." Blaine told him, sitting next to him.

"Finn knows about Demitria! And I had to lie too him, and I'm an awful at lying. He knows he's her dad. He knows it!"

"You told Finn about Demi?" Blaine asked, a hint of anger seeping into his voice.

"No! He said that Rachel told him." Kurt said, his tone defensive.

"No way she would tell him about her."

"Well she did."

Blaine sighed, everything was getting quite confusing for him. He was still dealing with his feelings towards Kurt. He wasn't used to feeling like this. Like he needed Kurt...Like it was prior to his survival. Like he couldn't live without him in his life. He normally just wanted a person, fucked them and they were done. But it wasn't like that with Kurt. It was just...different.

Kurt looked at Blaine's hazel eyes and melted. He loved Blaine's eyes. They were so pretty and mesmerizing.

"Kurt...About yesterday, I just want you to know..." Blaine started.

"No, Blaine Anderson-Berry. Don't you dare say anything about that kiss. Don't apologize, or make a smart ass comment. Because it will just ruin that amazing moment for me." Kurt said, cutting him off.

"It was amazing?" Blaine asked, his voice breaking a bit towards the end.

"It was amazing Blaine. But sometimes your smartass attitude ruins the cute little moments we have." Kurt informed him.

Blaine blushed, "That's just who I am Glinda." He pulled out a bottle of beer from under his bed and smiled at Kurt before taking a sip, "Beer, Smoke, Leather,cussing and all."

"Just be glad your a good kisser, cause otherwise I wouldn't be touching those lips."

"Yes you would. Trust me baby, I'm to beautiful to refuse." He winked and shifted positions so he was sitting next to Kurt.

"Yeah, But I have standards." Kurt said, crossing his arms.

"And I'm pretty sure I'm the only one in our school who meets them. Considering a mighty big one is 'must be carrying a rainblbow flag.' " Blaine pointed out.

"I'm pretty sure your not the only other gay in Lima."

"Of course not, But I'm the only one who's halfway decent."

"You've been to juvie like what, eight times? You practically live in the principal's office, you smoke AND drink. Is THAT considered halfway decent?" Kurt asked.

"Ever been to Scandals Glinda?"

"That gay bar off Sunset? No way, I just moved here, not to mention, I don't drink." Kurt told him, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Well then Baby, I know exactly what our first date is going to be." Blaine said, smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>Last episode was so much win! Fighter had me DYING. SHIRTLESS ANGRY BLAINE! YES! THAT'S RIGHT BITCH! Sorry, Squealing fan girl Alexx has been resurrected. Did anyone else see the rainbow unicorn picture of Kurt from his election in Blaine's locker? So cute! Not to mention, That ADORABLE puppy Kurt got Blaine 33<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

"Blaine, I am really not comfortable with this." Kurt whispered as the two entered the bar.

"Oh come on Glinda, Your from New York. Your telling me you've never been to a bar?" Blaine responded at normal volume, heading towards the bar.

"Hey Blaine!" The beefy bartender called, "Usual?"

"Yeah Bernie. I've got us a newbie." He gestured with his thumb to Kurt.

"Nice job. He's a purty one." Bernie comment, pulling a glass out from under the bar. "And what can I get you beautiful?" He asked Kurt, smiling charmingly.

Blaine's sences flared up, He could tell that the bartender was flirting with Kurt, and for some reason that irked him. "He'll take a margarita on the rocks. Come on baby, Lets dance." He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him to the dance floor and started grinding close to Kurt.

"Jealous were you Harry?" Kurt asked seductively.

"Extremely so." Blaine growled.

"That's sweet." Kurt said.

Blaine pulled away and grabbed their drinks, handing Kurt his. "Cheers." He took a swig and gestured for Kurt to do the same. Kurt sighed and raised his drink, "Here's to responsiblity." and took a drink, gasping as the liquid rushed down his throat.

"How's it taste?" Blaine asked, whirling him back to the dance floor.

"Believe it or not, I've had a drink before." Kurt told him, pulling Blaine closer.

"Coulda fooled me." Blaine snorted.

"Just dance with me." Kurt breathed, tangling his hands in Blaine's curls.

The two danced slowly, holding each other close. They danced for hours and drank a little bit too much. Bernie smiled, seeing the two of them stumble by him. He atleast knew Blaine was getting lucky tonight.

* * *

><p>Kurt was now laying on Blaine's bed, breathing deeply. Blaine was beside him, running his fingers through Kurt's chestnut hair.<p>

"Tonight...Was the best night...everrrr." Kurt slurred.

"Baby, Your such a light weight." Blaine said.

"I am...not!" Kurt said, climbing into Blaine's lap.

"Wow, You sure are a clingy drunk." Blaine laughed.

"Kiss me." Kurt replied, straddling Blaine's lap.

"I'd rather not kiss you when your so wasted." Blaine said.

"Kiss me you stupid mother fucker." Kurt swore.

"Clingy AND sassy." Blaine mused.

"Damn it Blaine!" Kurt yelled.

"Your really turning me on." Blaine said, pulling Kurt's face closer to his. Kurt leaned in the rest of the way and kissed Blaine full on the lips. He tangled his fingers in Blaine's curls, wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist. Blaine pulled away, his eyes gleaming. "Baby, Your Drunk, Don't do anything you will regret."

Kurt didn't respond, pushing Blaine back on the bed and kissing him roughly again. This time Blaine didn't protest, tangling his hands in Kurt's hair. Kurt pulled away and looked at Blaine with a expression that he had never seen Kurt make before. He dragged his finger down Blaine's throat before stopping at the edge of Blaine's button down shirt. He smiled seductively and yanked the shirt open, the buttons flying everywhere. Blaine smirked as Kurt was left breathless at the sight of his perfectly toned abs.

"Like what you see darlin?" Blaine drawed.

"I love it." Kurt growled.

"Dang, If I'd of known getting you drunk was all it took to get in your pants, I woulda taken you to scandals ages ago."

Kurt grinned, and quickly undid the button to Blaine's pants with his teeth, staring at the throbbing bludge. Blaine smirked and looked at Kurt, "It's not fair that I'm almost completely naked and your still fully clothed."

Kurt smirked and wiggled his ass. The door then burst open revealing a frantic Rachel, She didn't even seem to notice her brother was wearing only boxers.

"Blaine, Demitria isn't in her room. I looked everywhere for her. But I did find this." She thrust a piece of paper towards him, in which Blaine hesitantly picked up.

It was the picture of Finn.


	12. Chapter 12

"How the hell did she even get the picture Blaine Michael Anderson-Berry?" Rachel hissed.

"I don't know." Blaine lied smoothly. "Maybe she stole it from the stash you have hidden in your bedroom."

"W-What? I do not have a stash of Finn photos in my room!" Rachel said defensively. "Maybe we should ask Kurt about it."

Blaine shut the door to his room quickly with one hand, "No way Rachel. He's beyond wasted. And incase you have yet to notice, I am in my boxers." He gestured down at his nearly naked body and then started pointedly at Rachel.

"Oh, Bout to get lucky?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It was looking that way."

"Well you know, I don't care about the moment. You are going to help me find MY daughter and YOUR niece. And I swear if I find out it was _his _fault that she's gone, You will have nothing to get lucky with." She threatened, "Now get dressed, Were going looking for her."

"Cockblock." Blaine muttered, going to get dressed.

* * *

><p>Yes, She had left the house. Demitria shivered in her ariel nightgown. She was deeply regretting coming out now. Expecally because she had no idea where her dad could be. She just wanted to make sure he was real. She stumbled down the street, stepping in a rain puddle soaking her bunny slippers. She wanted to go home, But which way was home? She was completely lost, she had no idea where she was. She looked up at the shop she was standing at and could make out one word.<p>

Hummel

Hummel, But that was Kurt's last name! Maybe Kurt was inside, and he could bring her home where she would hug her mommy and uncles and promise to never to go anywhere without them again. She ran up to the door, after realizing it was locked she banged against the door as hard as she could, hoping someone was inside.

* * *

><p>Burt Hummel had to work late tonight. Their was an important man in town who had stopped by the tire shop this afternoon and demanded that his car be fixed tomorrow morning. That ment alot of extra work for him, and his assitant. So when it was 10 o'clock at night and he heard banging on the door to his shop, he grabbed an umbrella from his office, going to see who wanted to get in the shop so badly.<p>

And there standing in the pouring rain was a little girl in a soaking wet little mermaid nightgown and saturated bunny slippers. Burt ran forward and unlocked the door, letting the tiny girl into shelter.

"K-Kurt..." She said, her teeth chattering.

So she was here for Kurt. That still didn't explain why she was here at 10'o clock at night in the pouring rain. Burt brang her into his office wrapping her in a warm blanket then crouched down next to her.

"Kurt isn't here right now. But I'm his dad. What can I help you with sweetheart?" He asked, kindly.

"want to go h-home." She shivered.

"Where is home? Where are your parents?"

"M-Mommy doesn't know i'm gone. finding daddy." She told him, pulling the blanket closer.

"What's your name honey?"

"Demitria Hudson." She responded.

"Burt! Who was at the door?" Another voice called from the back of the shop.

"A little girl. Says her name is Demitria." Burt said, opening the door to his office, revealing the very person Demi had been looking for.

She gasped and hid her face in the blanket. She didn't want to look at him, It was all to much for her. She heard him crouch down next to her, mistaking her shock for fear, "Don't worry sweetie, I won't hurt you."

But she refused to show her face, Finn turned to Burt, "You said her name is Demitria?" Burt nodded, and Finn turned back to the girl. "Is your mommy named N- I mean Rachel?" Demitria nodded, not taking her face out of the blanket. "I have her mothers number, I'll call her to come pick her up."

* * *

><p>Rachel heard her phone ring, and fought to pull the phone from her skin tight jeans.<p>

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Nicotine, Your daughters at the shop." Finn told her.

"You found her, Oh thank the lord." Rachel said, letting out a sigh of relief, forgetting Finn had seen her, knows her. "I'll be right over to pick her up."


	13. Chapter 13

Kurt Hummel groaned, opening one eye to observe his surroundings. It seemed as if he was laying on Blaine's bedroom. He rolled over, and saw the Blaine Anderson himself.

"Maybe I should be calling you Sleeping Beauty instead of Glinda." Blaine mused.

"I feel like shit." Kurt groaned, covering his face with the covers.

"That would be the hangover." Blaine informed him. "Your such a lightweight."

Last nights events flashed back to Kurt and he gasped throwing back to covers. "Oh god, I like jumped you!"

Blaine laughed, "Incase you forgot, I've sorta been wanting that since the day we met."

"I know but it isn't-"

"Listen, I wasn't going to have sex with you while you were so wasted. And if you want someone to thank for making sure I kept that promise, You can talk to Rachel. She interrupted us before I could lose my self control." Blaine told him.

"What did she want?" Kurt asked, groggily.

"Demi went looking for her father." Blaine said in a cold tone.

"Oh my gosh did she find him?" Kurt was suddenly a bit more alert.

"She found your dad, which lead her to finding Finn."

"Oh god, How is she? How's Rachel?"

"Rachel is a absoulte train wreck. Demi hasn't said a word since Finn brought her home last night. Let's just say your my escape right now." Kurt held up a finger, and leaned over puking noisily in the trash can. Blaine laughed, "My beautiful princess."

* * *

><p>Rachel banged her head against the wall. It felt as if everythought in her head was crashing down on her. She was a whirl wind of emotions, which was strange for her. Rachel didn't feel emotions...usually, She had been faking ever since her life had gone to hell a few years ago. But yesterday...Seeing Finn with Demitria, Her tiny arms wrapped around his neck as he carried her inside, his smile when she said goodbye, It made her feel real again. She felt happiness, sadness...love. She hit her head against the wall again, and spotted her guitar lying against the wall. She picked it up and began singing the song she had sang when she first learn she was going to be a mother.<p>

_You held my hand and walked me home, I know_

_When you gave me that kiss it was something like this it made me go ooh ohh_

_You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go?_

_Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love_

_Guys are so hard to trust_

_Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?_

_The one who gives it all away, yeah_

_Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?_

_Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?_

_Don't try to tell me what to do,_

_Dont try to tell me what to say,_

_You're better off that way_

_Don't think that your charm and the fact that your arm is now around my neck_

_Will get you in my pants I'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget_

_I'm gonna ask you to stop, thought I liked you a lot, but I'm really upset_

_Get out of my head get off of my bed yeah thats what I said_

_Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl, the one who, throws it all away_

She heard a small crying noise outside her door, and put the guitar off to the side and went to open the door. Demitria was crouched at her door, tears streaming down her tiny face.

"Demitria, Baby What's wrong?" Rachel asked, dropping to her knees.

"Why can't daddy and you be happy? Daddy is the nicest man I ever know. And your the nicest woman I ever know. Why can't you two be happy? Why can't you both love me?" She asked, looking up at Rachel with eyes identical to Finn's.

Rachel sighed and wrapped he daughter in a hug, "Baby, It's alot harder than that."

"No! It's not! You two loved each other once, why not again?"

_'Why not again?'_

_'Why not again?'_


	14. WARNING Possible Character Death&Trigs

**Warning: Self-harm in this chapter. Possible Character death. Triggers! Do not read if that stuff bothers you. Thank you for the reviews xx**

**Oh also, In my story Quinn never got preggerz. **

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into the choir room, her head held high. She insisted on not showing her emotions, She refused to let everyone get the satisfaction of seeing her broken. After battling with her brothers all weekend, (They both agreed that It was time for Finn to know about his daughter) dealing with Demitria's mind numbing questions, and keeping herself out of trouble she had snapped. She felt empty...she felt hallow.<p>

"Tell Demitria I said Hi Rachel." Quinn sneered brushing past her.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, I said tell your bastard child that I said Hi." She repeated innocently.

"H-How do you know about her?" Her voice quivering.

"It's all over Jacob's blog. Have you not read it?"

Rachel was shaking with anger, This is exactly what she didn't want. She didn't want the whole school to know about Demitria. Her eyes caught Blaine's. He recognized the hate and rose from his seat, dropping Kurt's hand. He walked over to her, and looked at Quinn with cold eyes.

"How did that get all over his blog?" He asked, his voice calm.

"How am I supposed to know?" Quinn lied.

"You told him." Rachel said, her voice seething with anger.

"Excuse me?"

"You told him. You knew."

"And how would I of known?" Quinn asked, disgusted.

"Because I told you... Summer of eight grade. We were best friends...You were the only person I ever told."

* * *

><p><em>"Quinn, I have a huge problem." Rachel said, pacing back and forth in her friends bedroom.<em>

_"Yeah you do. We start highschool tomorrow and you have yet to pick out what to wear!" Quinn pouted, crossing her arms._

_"Quinn, That's not what I'm talking about!" Rachel cried, sitting on the bed and crossing her legs._

_"Spill, Rach, We've been best friends since 1st grade. You can tell me anything." Quinn told her, her voice quiet._

_"I-I I'm pregnant." Rachel muttered, looking at the peeling yellow nail polish on her fingers._

_Quinn was frozen for a moment, but then broke down in laughter. "Good one Rachel."_

_"Quinn I'm serious." Rachel told her._

_"But you can't be. Rach, Were in the 9th grade."_

_"Well I am. And I'm terrified."_

_"Rachel! You are not!"_

_"I'm leaving." Rachel said, getting up and exiting Quinn's room._

* * *

><p>"You never bothered speaking to me after that. You were the one who squealed on my to my dads." Rachel's was seething with anger. "What ever happened to Best Friends Forever? or You can tell me anything? You disgust me Quinn."<p>

"Rachel..." Mr. Shue said, putting an arm on her shoulder.

"Rach, Calm down." Blaine warned.

"You didn't want everyone at school to know? You should've thought twice before flirting with my boyfriend." Quinn hissed.

"Your boyfriend, Just so happens to be my lover." Rachel yelled.

Suddenly every eye was on Rachel. Finn stood up and looked at Rachel, "Rachel, That's hardly something you need to tell the whole class."

"No, You listen here, Finn. I have slept with one man, and one man only. And that was you. Their are all kinds of rumor floating around that I fool around with Puck, that I've slept with Sam and hell one person even said that Blaine and I were sleeping together. Which was REALLY gross, because one, he's gay and two, he's my baby brother. Everyone can here straight from the horses mouth. Yes, I Rachel Barbra Anderson-Berry, Am a mother. But I have only ever slept with one man. And that man is him!" She pointed straight to Finn and let out an angry sigh before running straight out of the choir room.

* * *

><p>She needed to be alone, She was slipping, She was falling. It was all over for her, Finn knew, The whole school knew, It was over for her.<p>

_Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby_

_Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real_

_Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you_

_Why'd you turn away?_

She'd already been labeled a whore, a slut. But she didn't want anyone to see past the hard exterior she had worked so hard to build up. Her walls were closing in on her. She petaled home in haze of fury and sadness.

_Here's what I have to say_

_I was left to cry there, waiting outside there_

_grinning with a lost stare_

_That's when I decided_

She fumbled with her keys, stumbling inside her house, into her room. She looked at the photos of her, smiling, so happy. The photos of her daughter, So innocent and pure. Her brother, her best friend in the world. Everyone had something. Blaine had Kurt, His princess in Alexander McQueen. Soon Demitria would have her Daddy, The one thing she wanted in the whole world more than anything.

_Why should I care_

_Cuz you weren't there when I was scared_

_I was so alone You, you need to listen_

_I'm starting to trip,_

_I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone_

The anger bubbled over, She pushed the pictures off the nightstand, the drawers, the walls. Watching them all crash to the ground with a snap, glass was shattering, it was covering her floor. She was sobbing now. No one was home, no one could hear here. But who's to say even if they were here, would they even care?

_Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place_

_when you turn around can you recognize my face_

_you used to love me, you used to hug me_

_But that wasn't the case_

_Everything wasn't ok_

_I was left to cry there_

_waiting outside there_

_grinning with a lost stare_

_That's when I decided_

She walked to the bathroom, ignoring the glass crushing under her boots. She looked into the mirror, seeing the mess she had become. Mascara, eyeliner and tears flooded down her face. No one but her had ever seen her like this, in her rawest state, her truest state.

_Why should I care_

_Cuz you weren't there when I was scared_

_I was so alone_

_You, you need to listen_

_I'm starting to trip,_

_I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone_

Because in Reality, Rachel Anderson-Berry was not happy. The tough bad girl image she put out for the world to see wasn't her. The true Rachel liked broadway, gold stars and hated Nicotine. She rested her head in her hands. Demitria would be home in a few hours,Cooper would be back from his Job and Blaine would be looking for her.

_Crying out loud I'm crying out loud_

_Crying out loud I'm crying out loud._

She didn't want to go back. Demitria deserved better than her. She deserved Finn. She deserved her dad, not her mess of a mother. Finn was truly amazing, He would take Demitria, Rachel was sure of it. She knew if she were to leave...if she were to die...

_Open your eyes_

_Open up wide_

_Why should I care_

_Cuz you weren't there when I was scared_

_I was so alone_

If she were to die? Where did that come from? Her eyes flashed over to the razor sitting on the edge of the tub. Could she do that? Would she be able to do it? She felt so alone, no one understood. She picked it up and pulled off her jacket revealing the skin on her wrist.

_Why should I care_

_Cuz you weren't there when I was scared_

_I was so alone_

_Why should I care_

She lowered the razor, slashing the cool medal across her skin. At first she felt pain, but pleasure soon creaped in after. The blood flowed down her fingers, dripping into the floor. She did it again, deeper, enjoying the sense of relief it created.

_If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere_

_Why should I care cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone_

_Why should I care If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere_

She could feel herself slipping. Growing numb. The razor clamored to the floor, Rachel along with it. She closed her eyes, drifting off into the peacefulness of nothing. Her mouth formed one sentence. 'I'm Sorry.'

* * *

><p>Demitria skipped inside her small house that she shared with her mommy and uncles, her Uncle Cooper behind her. She sat her pink bookbag on the kitchen counter. She heard music coming from her mother's room and rushed forward, excited to tell her mom all about her day at Preschool. She pushed open the door and frowned. She saw the glass crushed into the carpet, pictures littering the floor. She had a bad feeling about this, Not only was Mommy home way before she should be, but now her room looked like a tornado had blown threw it.<p>

"Mommy?" She called. She walked forward and saw red seeping into the carpet through the crack in the bathroom door. Her eyes widened and she pushed the door open.

She saw her mother, laying in a pool of her own blood, her eyes glassy and lifeless. She rushed forward and leaned down next to her. "Uncle Coopa!"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, Really strong stuff. The song is called 'Losing Grip' By Avril Lavigne. This is most likely the longest thing i have ever written for a story...<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Mr. Shue walked to the center of the choir room and clapped his hands together, "Alright, due to recent events, the duet compition has been put on hold."

"What, Why?" Mercedes demanded.

"I think all of you need to work on how you treat each other as a team! Look how quickly you were willing to throw Rachel under the bus. Do you guys really think you will be able to win at sectionals with that type of attitude? So instead of duets, I want you all to come up with a group song, In which we will sing to Rachel in the hospital so She knows that she is not alone in this, that she is part of our family."

"She brought that on herself Mr. Shue!" Quinn exclaimed.

"No Quinn, She didn't. This assignment is manditory, anyone who refuses to do it, can consider themself considered kicked out of the club." He looked around at the members, "Is that clear?"

"Yes Mr. Shue." The club choursed.

* * *

><p>"Rachel, You need to eat something." Blaine told her, pushing the soup towards her.<p>

"No." She mumbled.

"Rachie, Come on, Your daughter is already terrified, Don't scare her even more by starving herself." Blaine said, rubbing her back.

"She should be with Finn. I wanted her to be with Finn." She muttered.

"She didn't want to be with Finn. She refused to leave. Eat for Demitria, Please?" Rachel sighed and pulled the soup towards her and brought the soup to her mouth. Blaine smiled slightly and stood up, "I'll go get the nurse, She needs to change your bandages."

He left the room and was greeted in the hallway by two different men. Kurt walked forward and gave Blaine a tight hug, "How is she?"

"I just got her to eat something. I was going to get the nurse." He said, his voice emotionless.

Cooper nodded and placed a hand on his little brothers shoulder, "Don't be so hard on yourself baby brother. It's not your fault."

"No, It is my fault. I should've followed her, I should've made sure she was alright." Blaine responded, sinking to the floor.

"No, No, Baby, No! It was not your fault." Kurt said, crouching down next to him.

Cooper shift her weight to his other foot, "I'll go get the nurse." He turned and went off, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone.

"K-Kurt, She's my best friend. She didn't judge me, She's my partner in crime, I can't lose her." Blaine said, tears streaming down his face.

Kurt was pretty sure that was the first time Blaine had ever called him Kurt, it was the first time Blaine had shown his true emotions to him. He hugged him tightly.

"Blaine, It's not in anyway your fault. Your not going to lose her, She's going to be fine, I promise."

"You can't know that!" Blaine yelled, getting up and running down the hallway.

"Blaine, Blaine!"


	16. Chapter 16

Rachel was laying on her hard hospital bed, flipping through a old guitar magazine and occasionally scratching at the bandages covering the angry scars covering her wrists, when the the door creaked open.

"Blaine, I don't want to eat anything else!" She said, a hint of her normal bitchyness coloring her tone.

"It's not Blaine." Finn responded, coming into view.

"Oh...Hi Finn."

"Can I talk to you?" He asked, shifting from one foot to another.

"Um, Sure. Why don't you sit down?" She gestured to the chair next to her bed, inwhich he took with a hint of hesitantion. "Shoot." She looked at him, expecting him to continue.

"I-Is it true? Is Demitria...mine?" He asked, his voice cracking towards the end.

Rachel's breath hitched in her throat, "Yes. She is."

"Rachel, I am so sorry, For not being there. I should've helped with her, I mean, I am her father and I-" He started, but Rachel held a gause wrapped hand.

"I'll admit, Raising a daughter by myself hasn't been the easiest thing in the entire world. But you have nothing to be sorry about, I didn't tell you anything about her so you had no clue you were a father."

"But I-"

"No. End of story. However, Now that you know, I can not keep you away from Demitria. She needs a father." Rachel said, patting his hand. "She's out in the hallway."

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray was tired of it. She was damn tired of the whole Glee club siding with that bitch. None of them knew Rachel like she did. After all they were best friends up until 9th grade. Quinn sighed and pulled out an old scrapbook from under her bed.<p>

'Quinn and Rachel, Best Friends forever!' was emblazed across the front. Quinn hadn't looked at this in years. Every picture, every quote and every drawing between the friends were inside. She blew the dust off and sat on the floor, looking at all the memories inside.

The first page, A picture from the girls first day of 1st grade.

* * *

><p>A brown haired girl walked up to Quinn, sucking on a red lollypop. She was wearing a pretty purple sweater and a black and purple checked skirt.<p>

"Hi!" the little girl said.

"Hi." Quinn said meekly, peaking between her blonde curls.

"I'm Rachel Anderson-Berry, Wanna be friends?" She extended her hand, a bright smile on her face. "I have another sucker you can have."

Quinn shook back her curls, She did like suckers. "What flavor?"

"Grape."

Quinn nodded, and smiled at the little girl, "Okay!"

* * *

><p>Quinn smiled, making friends used to be so easy. She turned the page and saw a picture of both girls in their halloween costumes.<p>

* * *

><p>"Rachie, Why couldn't we of been something a little simplier?" Quinn asked, putting on the red cloak.<p>

"Oh come on Quinnie! Into the woods is a classic! And you make the perfect Red Riding hood!" Rachel said, smiling brightly.

"Why did you have to be Cinderella?" She complained.

"Because Quinn, Cinderella would be more likely to have brown hair." Rachel reasoned as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That makes no sence, Cinderella is always Blonde Rachel."

"Whatever Quinn, Let's go get our candy!"

* * *

><p>Quinn sighed, looking at this scrapbook was hard. Expecally since it brought so many memories. Memories containing a girl who just tried to kill herself. She clutched the scrapbook close to her, She needed to talk to Rachel.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry my chapters are so short! It's just unless I have a really extravagent Idea I feel like I'm babbling on and on. So sorry<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

"Come on Mommy! Daddy said I had to bring you to the choir room, Come on!" Demitria cried, pulling her mother's hand. Demitria had been staying with Finn while Rachel had been at the hospital. The two had bonded instantly, Kurt said it was because Finn was just a giant child, But Rachel knew it was because Finn was made to be a father.

Rachel smiled, "Alright honey, I'm coming." She entered her room and froze. The entire glee club was waiting, Kurt and Blaine at the front. Demitria let go of Rachel's hand and ran into Finn's arms. She looked at her brother, "Blaine, Why is everyone in here?"

"Their here because they all love you Rach." Blaine said, "Or so they claim." He tacked on to the end, getting a jab in the ribs from Kurt.

"Come, Sit." Kurt said, pulling her gently to chair set up infront of the piano.

Mr. Shue walked forward, "Everyone in Glee Club has had their problems."

"My father died of a drug overdose." Finn shared walking forward.

"I've been bullied for my sexuality." The flamboiant boy said.

"My abuela doesn't love me for who I am."

"Everyone thinks I'm stupid." Brittany added, akwardly.

"I smoke, drink and fuck everything." Blaine smiled lovingly at this sister.

"I lost my best friend." Quinn whispered, where no one could hear her.

"And I thought I had lost you forever." Demitria said in her little voice, it breaking a bit towards the end. Finn hugged her tightly. Rachel wiped away a tear, allowing them to continue rather than rush to her daughters side.

"Rachel, All of us are here for you. You are apart of this family." Mr. Shue told her. "So...To show you that. Everyone here has a special song to sing to you." He smiled and leaned against the piano, allowing Blaine to take center stage, the glee club crowding around him, It was almost as if a single spot light shone down on him, Rachel turned around and spotted Brad, the piano player working a small spotlight. She smiled at the thought that they had gone through so much trouble for her. Tina began to play the piano and Blaine started the song, looking intently at his sister.

_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_I've seen how heartless_

_TheThe world can be_

The spotlight switched to Finn allowing the light to waft over him so he was in full view. He wasn't holding Demitria anymore, but he sang with a intense amount of emotion.

_I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best_

_To make you see_

The light expanded, allowing the whole glee club to be seen along with little Demitria at Finn's side. They sang together in perfect harmony. Rachel could pick out Kurt's voice and even Blaine's. She smiled and wiped another tear away from her heavily lined eyes.

_Baby, you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

The light changed again, Kurt was the only one to be seen now. He made a little heart in Rachel's direction before singing.

_Now I know it ain't easy_

_But it ain't hard trying_

_Every time I see you smiling_

_And I feel you so close to me_

_And you tell me_

The whole glee club joined together once again for the chours, the light shining on all of them, making them look like the stars they were.

_Baby, you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

Quinn squinted into the light and thought of all the pictures she had looked through last night, She wasn't going to lose her best friend again. She sighed, with her mind made up and sang her part with the caring tone you use towards a injured friend.

_I still have trouble_

_I trip and stumble_

_Trying to make sense of things sometimes_

_I look for reasons_

_But I don't need 'em_

_All I need is to look in your eyes_

_And I realize_

The light changed to the newest member of New Directions. She shook out her curly brown hair and smiled bright at her mother before singing out to her.

_Baby I'm not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh_

Her voice was very similar to Rachel's, Very Broadway oriented and strong. She looked at her father as he stepped into her spotlight. She jumped into his arms as he finished the song.

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_You know our love is all we need_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

Rachel clapped her hands together, tears running down her cheeks. She rushed forward and enveloped the whole club in one big hug.

"I love you guys more than anything in the world."


	18. Chapter 18

"I wish you didn't make me do that." Blaine muttered, later than night refering to the song during glee club for Rachel.

"What? Your sister loved it." Kurt said, sitting down next to him, handing him the popcorn before turning on the movie they had chosen.

"I don't like anyone in glee club."

"I'M in glee club though." Kurt pointed out as the opening credits of Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows came on the screen.

"Alright, Alright, I like YOU. The rest of them can suck my dick." Blaine adjusted, throwing his arm around Kurt.

"What they did for Rachel was sweet."

"What they did for Rachel was fake. They didn't mean it." His eyes stayed trained on the screen, his voice rough. "None of them like us. I can tell."

"Blaine..." Kurt started, but was cut off by Blaine shushing him.

"No! Shssh! I like this part." He was now intently watching the tv where the Seven Harry's were flying to the burrow. "Kill him! Avada Kedavra his ass!"

Kurt laughed, "You best be lucky none of the school can see you now. You would totally lose your badass image."

Blaine glared at him, " Death eaters are the most fucking badass thing ever. When I was little, I totally had a thing for Bellatrix."

Kurt's smile slid off his face, "Bellatrix? So leather, bad teeth and unrully hair turns you on?"

Blaine laughed at his face, "Someone seems jealous."

"No. I just don't see what why someone would be attracted to her. She's mental and doesn't have good cleaning habits." he huffed, crossing his arms.

"Aw, Don't worry baby, I was a nasty thirteen year old then. Now I go for the mental ones with good cleaning habits. Like you." He winked, and popped some popcorn in his mouth.

"Shut up!" Kurt said, glaring at him.

"Rather not." He replied, winking. "How about you let me take you up to Winnapeg, THAT'S IN CANDA!"

"You are such a dork!" Kurt cried, hitting him with a pillow.

"Dorks don't smoke and drink darlin." Blaine pointed out.

"Or do they have your...wonderful vocabulary." Kurt added.

"You mean the fact that I use the work fuck alot? Guess what baby? Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!" He teased.

"Again, I say loser!" Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"Again I say, Smoking, Drinking, Fucking." Blaine mocked.

"Just shut up and watch the movie." Kurt muttered, throwing popcorn at him.

* * *

><p>After sitting through the last two harry potter movies (Blaine could not simpliy watch ONE, No, He had to watch both) Kurt was in his car heading home. During the movies, They continued their playful banter with one another, But now that Kurt was alone, he was left to ponder what Blaine had ment about the glee club hating him.<p>

Did they? His immident thought was no, Of course not, The glee club was a family and families loved each other. But then again...Rachel and Blaine were the unwanted family members. No one at first was willing to accept them into the family...But the glee club had sang that lovely song to Rachel. Of course, Mr. Shue had required them to do that.

Did the glee club really love everyone in it? Blaine's uncertainty certainly had raised questions for Kurt. Was he really as excepted as he believed?

* * *

><p>Blaine watched as Kurt drove away, leaving him to ponder how their conversation had started, Glee Club. Sure he had his doudt, He had really only joined as a way to get into Kurt's pants, But now that their realtionship had blossomed into something more, Why was he still there?<p>

He knew, But he was afraid to say it. He knew he was their because he enjoyed it. More than he ever thought. When he sang it was as if every problem, every name, every slushie was erased. He felt whole and complete. It was almost the same feeling he felt around Kurt, except with Kurt, everywhere they went together, He knew he was being judged.

But did glee club count as one of the place they were judged at? Not for being gay, Brittany and Santana had a the whole same sex relationship going on too and no one cared about that. He ment...how mismatched him and Kurt were.

Kurt was like an angel, sent down from heaven. Doing good, helping other.

But him...Blaine was an awful person. He knew it, he accepted it. He _loved_ it. His life centered around hatred, causing trouble for himself and others. Not once did he stop and think about the actions of what he did. He loved making things tricky for other people.

It was like he was the devils advocate and Kurt was the lord's angel.  
>So then why did it feel so right for Blaine to love him?<p>

Love him? Love him? _Love him? _

Did Blaine love him?

Well Blaine certainly felt like a different person around him, that was for sure.

After all, He normally wouldn't of told anyone but Rachel about his problem with the Glee club.

He had never watched Harry Potter with anyone but his brother before.

He had never felt so _alive_ before.

When He wasn't around Kurt, He felt a dark cloud around him, dragging him in deeper and deeper into hell.

But when he was with Kurt, A light shone through that dark cloud. Pushing him closer to heaven. He could hope and dream. He could make the right decisions. Ones that would set him on the right course.

Before Kurt, He was just a trouble making boy.

He was on his track now.  
>Slowly healing, but never changing.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Klaine chapter guyz! I tried making it longer for you guys since everyone is complaining about the lengths but since i usually write between 9:30-11:30 at night they dont usually get much longer than a thousand words. So, Sorry :(<br>I'm actually really excited for the next glee episode, I have a feeling my poor Klainer heart won't be be able to take it. Apparently they may have some bumps and brusies coming up. Which I am okay with...as long as they stay together(:**


	19. Chapter 19

Blaine paced up and down the hallways of McKinley high. He was unsure of so much in his life, but right now, the current problem, was he was unsure if he should declare his love for Kurt.

Would he feel the same way back? Of course He would, He was after all Blaine Anderson, Big gay heart throb. He nodded, and strolled casually to Kurt's locker where He was currently attaching a new picture that contained a very special boy with a lightening scar on his forehead.

"Converted you did I Glinda?" Blaine asked, leaning against the wall of lockers casually.

"I must say, I didn't believe you when you said how amazing it was. But yes, I am now an offical potterhead." He smiled and closed his locker. Now was Blaine's moment.

"So Kurt-" Wait, He didn't call him Kurt, " I don't usually tell people my feelings and stuff but lately hanging out with you and all, You've really opened my eyes." Oh lord, he was getting emotional, He was going to start babbling, No, Blaine Anderson-Berry did not babble. He could feel himself sweating, why was he so worked up over this? "I think I love you." He blurted, then blushed a bright red.

But his face was nearly as red as Kurt's "Oh...Blaine. That's sweet."

"That's sweet?" Blaine asked, "Do you not feel the same way? God, I just made a fool of myself." He pressed his forehead to the lockers and took deep breath.

"Blaine, no! It's just...I don't know. Were just so different, hanging out with you, it's different than what I'm used too. You push me to do things that I normally would never even think of doing. And I'm not sure if that's what I want." Kurt sighed.

"Then why are we dating then Kurt?" Blaine asked him.

"I-I of course I like you! It's just love...It's such a big word." Kurt was sweating now, not for real of course, Kurt never sweated for real, but he just felt hot, uncomfortable.

"I understand Kurt. You'd rather just go through the motions. It's been 5 months. That's been 5 months to long. Good luck with your life." He stormed off, and in the rage of the moment, he didn't even realize he had broken up with the only man that could bring him true happiness.

* * *

><p>It was afterschool and Rachel was waiting for Finn to bring Demitria home, (He had picked her up for school and taken her for ice cream) Blaine had left earlier, after saying that he had not intention of being home anytime soon. Rachel thinking nothing of it, continued in her own buisness.<p>

_knock,knock,knock_

"Oh good, You guys are home." Rachel said, opened the door. Demitria hugged her legs and smile coated with chocolate ice cream stared up at her, "God, Did they run out of napkins?" she glared at Finn and hoisted Demitria on her hip and went to go clean her up. "You can come in you know!" She called back, for Finn was still standing akwardly on the front porch.

"Oh, Yeah, Okay." He lumbered in and sat at the table while Rachel wiped her daughters face clean.

"Didn't you have something you want to ask your father Demitria?" Rachel asked when she was finished.

"Oh yeah! So Mr. Kurt gave mommy tickets to his production of 'Into the Woods' and so Momma is going to bring me and a few of my friends to go see it for my birthday. And I want you to come too." She told him, crawling into his giant lap.

"Oh yeah, Kurt was telling me that he got a part in that play." Finn said, not giving an answer.

"Can you come please? It'll be the first birthday ever with my Daddy." Demitria pleaded, batting her long eyelashes.

"Of course I'll come baby!" Finn said, hugging her tightly. "I missed too many of your birthday's already."

"Just two!" She told him.

"That's two too many." He responded, solumely.

* * *

><p>With a week till Kurt's production of Into the Woods, and a week till Demitria's third birthday, Rachel, Finn and Kurt were sitting in the choir room waiting for Blaine to come in.<p>

Rachel, because She hadn't seen him since he left the house Wedsday in a blaze of fury.

Kurt, because He was finally ready to say that He loved him.

And Finn, because Blaine said that he would get a picture of Demitria for him to hang in his locker.

The door opened,

But it wasn't Blaine. Mr. Shue entered the room with a very grim expression on his face and dropped his folder on the piano.

"I've got some bad news guys." He said.

"Please tell me Someone didn't try and kill themselves again." Santana groaned.

"Not quite. Blaine's back in juvie."

"What?" Rachel and Kurt cried at the same time.

"How?" Rachel asked.

"Why?" Kurt demanded.

"If you will sit down, I will explain." Mr. Shue said through gritted teeth, "Blaine was caught driving under the influence and containing large amounts of illegal drugs. The police took him to juvie last night."

"That dumbass." Rachel hissed, jumping at his seat.

"Rachel, Calm down." Finn said from his seat in the back.

"No! We both promised we were going to do better and he just went a blew it!" Rachel swore and kicked the chair she was sitting in sending it toppling over.

"Rachel! Calm down!" Mr. Shue said.

And as Rachel got angrier and angrier, Kurt couldn't help but feel a little bit responsible.


	20. Chapter 20

"Adeline, Mary, Suzie! Stay with the group!" Rachel yelled to her daughters overexcited friends, crouching down to their level, "I got to give the nice man our tickets and then we can go get our seats." She looked over at Finn who was standing akwardly next to her, with a jolly green giant smile pastered across his face.

"When do we get cake?" Mary asked, tugging on her braid.

"After the play." Rachel handed the ticket man the tickets and herded the group of giggling three year olds into the theatre. After finding a seat, Rachel turned to the 4 little girls, "Now girls, Everyone in the play worked super hard on it, so we arn't going to spoil it by talking and giggling are we?"

"No Mommy. I wanna see Mr. Kurt preform!" Demitria said from the center of the row.

"Good, Now sshh. The play is starting." She whispered as the lights dimmed and the musical began.

'Into The Woods' always brought back fond memories for Rachel. It was the first musical she had seen as a kid and had always been one of her favorites. Rachel watched as Kurt walked to center stage, pulling along a plastic cow. He had been cast as Jack and the Beanstalk. Rachel couldn't help but laugh when she had heard. A 17 year old playing a 12 year old. Finally Kurt's high pitched voice came in handy.

When little red riding hood skipped on stage, Rachel had a sense of ...familiarity. Finally it hit her, where she knew her from. "Why didn't you tell me Quinn was in this play?" She whispered to Finn.

"I didn't know she was." He whispered back.

"But she's your girlfriend!" Rachel hissed.

"No, We broke up like forever ago Rach." Finn said.

"SHUTTAP!" Demitria whisper yelled to her parents, "Mr. Kurt is about to talk about his plastic cow!"

The two shut up and were quiet for the rest of the play.

* * *

><p>"presents, presents, presents!" Demitria sang, skipping around the room.<p>

"I know your excited about the presents Demi, But calm down so we can give them to you." Finn laughed.

She smiled and ripped through all her presents, Rachel, Finn and Kurt's presents were saved for after her friends had left. The little girls then stuffed themselves with cake before their mothers came to pick them up.

Once the last girl had left Demi tugged on her dad's pants leg, "I want my present now."

"Alright, it's in my car okay? I'll be right back." He left and returned a few moments later with a box wrapped in Little Mermaid wrapping paper.

Rachel placed her present on the table next to Kurt's and allowed her daughter to open Finn's first.

Inside the box was a pair of fluffy bunny slippers and a seperate box. "YAY! New Bunny Slippers." She yelled.

"I remember you messed yours up when I first met you, So I figured you could use a new pair." He told her.

"Open the little box." Rachel commanded, for she knew her daughter would forget about it.

"I'm going too." Demi said in a sassy voice, opening the box. Inside was a silver locket with Demitria engraved on the front. "Wow Daddy, It's so pretty!"

"Finn, That's a beautiful thing. Here honey, let me help you put it on." Rachel said.

Demi smiled and walked over and Rachel hooked the locket around her neck. Kurt walked forward and handed the little girl his present.

"Here Demi."

She pulled out the tissue paper and looked inside, "Oh yay! A Barbra Streisand CD! Thank you Mr. Kurt!" She hugged his legs and sat back down on the couch.

"I may have to steal that from you baby." Rachel joked.

"Mine!" She cried, clutching the CD close to her body.

"I'm only kidding." She said, handing her a small leather jacket, "Here's your present. I didn't have time to wrap it."

Demitria smiled and slipped it on, "Now I look just like you mommy!"

"Nah, Your way prettier than me." Rachel smiled, hugging the little girl.

"When is Uncle Blaine going to get here?" She asked, looking up at her.

Kurt let out a pained sighed and walked off to the cornor of the room and tried to collect himself. Rachel saw it out of the cornor of her eye and let go of the little girl and nodded, to let Finn know that he needed to entertain Demi while she talked to Kurt.

"Hey, Are you alright?" She asked, putting a hand on his back.

"Yeah, I'm fine." But his voice was a bit shaky.

"I know you and Blaine were...close." Rachel responded, crossing her arms.

"I just can't but feel responsible for all this, It's my fault." He closed his eyes and lent his head against the wall.

"Kurt, Blaine is a stupid jackass. This isn't your fault. No one knows my brother better than I do, and trust me, I'm going tomorrow to talk to him and when I say talk, I mean whip his ass for being such a dick."

"Your going to see him? Can I come?" Kurt asked, perking up a bit.

Rachel sighed, " I don't think that's the best idea..."

"No...I get it." He trudged defeated back to the couch and plopped down next to his stepniece, faking a smile for her sake.

Damn, Blaine had really screwed up this time.


	21. Chapter 21

"Hey Nicotine, You comin to see man whore?" One of the guards asked, letting Rachel into the visiting room.

"Yup. It's strange, Him being here without me aint it Steve?" Rachel asked, sitting at one of the booths.

"Eh, You always were the calmer one outta the two of ya. I'll go grab him." Steve said, sliding his card and entering the yard.

A few minutes later a curly haired boy was facing Rachel on the other side of the glass barrier. He picked up the phone that allowed them to talk at the same time as his sister.

"How you doin Nicotine?" He asked, his tone cold.

"Cut the crap Blaine. What the fuck is your problem? We promised each other we would try and stay out of here for Demi's sake! She can't have to two adults she looks up to most in jail all the time!" Rachel hissed at her brother.

"It'll teach her the law is shit." Blaine responded in a bored tone.

"My daughter will NOT ever be coming here Blaine! You need to change your attitude! What about Kurt? He feels responsible for you being in here. Don't do this to him." Rachel pleaded.

"Kurt means nothing to me. Hell, It is his fault I'm here." Blaine said, his voice dull.

"Why do I even bother with you? I mean honestly, Everything I say goes in one ear and out the other. You know that Cooper doesn't even want to be your lawyer anymore? He says it's a waste of his time. Blaine, I love you, but you can't spend your whole life behind bars!" Rachel told him, giving him a knowing glare.

"Says who?"

"Your impossible Blaine! Get over yourself. Your going to lose everyone who cares about you with this attiutude."

"How do you not know that's my goal exactly?" He asked, wiggling her tounge at her, showing his silver tounge piercing.

Rachel rolled her eyes and hung up the phone, spinning around to see the guard. "Take him back to his cell. He's not even worth my time."

"Wait!" yelled an Alexander McQueen clad figure entering the room, "I want to talk to him."

"Who's this?" One guard asked Rachel, nodding towards the man.

"Blaine's...friend. Kurt, I told you not come." She hissed, glancing quickly at Blaine who had a satisfied expression on his face.

"And i didn't listen. I want to talk to Blaine." Kurt said, brushing past Rachel and sitting at the booth. "Pick up the phone Blaine." He commanded, grabbing the phone from it's stand.

"Damn baby, miss me already?" Blaine replied, in a snarky saracastic tone.

"I don't miss this Blaine. The jackass one who gets himself landed in juvie." Kurt responded glaring at him.

"Shame cause I don't know any other Blaine." He said, leaning forward.

"Well I do. I know the Blaine who dorks out over Harry Potter, the one who has a secret stash of bowties in his closet, the one who would do anything for his family, Where is he? Because He sure as hell would never be in juvie."

"First off, I do not have a secret stash of bowties in my closet. And two, what if that was all an act? What if all I wanted to do was get in your pants? Glinda, You have a rocking body, but your a rigid bitch. Your not long term relationship material." He stated.

Kurt bit the side of his cheek to keep from crying, "This isn't you."

"You don't know me."

Kurt closed his eyes and dropped the phone, running quickly out of the room. He didn't want the tears to flow there, infront of all those people. Rachel watched and picked up the phone one more time,

"You are a sick person."

* * *

><p>Kurt was outside of the stone cold building, crying stone cold tears.<p>

_'So this must be what it's like to have your heart ripped out of your chest.' _ He thought.

"Kurt...?" Rachel asked, sitting down next to him. "Are you okay?"

"Honestly? N-No, I'm not." He stuttered.

"Kurt, Listen, Blaine is...Blaine. Don't listen to what he says. You saw the real Blaine, I know you did. I've lived with Blaine my whole life. When we lived in the orphange before our dads adopted us, He was the sweetest little boy ever. Of course, He was only 2, but that should still count for something."

Kurt looked up at the girl, She had changed so much. She was no longer the hostile bitch everyone still knew her as, She showed him then and there that she had a heart made of gold. But not only at that moment, Everytime she interacted with Demi, He saw the true her.

He sighed and wiped a tear away from his puffy red eyes, "Rachel, He isn't a two year old boy."

"Blaine had to go through so much _shit _growing up honey. You have to understand that, He was a gay teenage boy. And on top of all that he was adopted. So many people would throw out insults about our parents not wanting him because he was gay. He had to toughen up, he built walls. I wasn't so much like that. I was just his annoying older sister. But then when I became pregagant, Those walls got higher...for both of us. Our dads kicked us out of the house, He of course didn't have to go, but I was his sister, his blood sister, so of course he chose me. But with that descision, my walls were built and his grew higher. When he met you...I could tell...I could just _tell_ his walls were crumbling. He didn't have to hide himself around you. He has a sensitive heart, It may not seem like it...but he does." She patted him gently on the back, smiling kindly. "Come on Princess, I'll buy you a coffee."


	22. Chapter 22

_Dear Blaine,_

_I know your still angry at me. The things you said that night...They hurt. I thought you cared about me, Rachel said you have these really tall walls, that are like impossible to break down. I think that's shit. I know that you went through a lot, but guess what Blaine? So have I! In my old high school, I got the crap beaten out of me. Ever gotten a slushie facial? I doudt it, considering that everyone is scared shitless of you. Well I have buddy, and not once did I lash out and become such a bitch. So I'll see you around buddy, Cause no one gives a fuck about you anymore_

_~KURT (Not Glinda, You dumb fuck)_

Blaine re-read the note for the 10th time. He sighed and threw the note in the cornor of his cell. The first time he had read it he was suprised at Kurt's tone...his sass. But now...reading it for the tenth time Blaine felt sick to his stomach, All he had said, all he had done, He would never have Kurt, the man of his dreams, the love of his life.

Well you know what? Fuck him. He was Blaine Anderson-Berry, When he got outta here, He would teach Kurt a well deserved lesson about messing with badasses.

He heard a buzzing, the sound of his door opening.

"Anderberry, You got yourself cell mate. Best you two behave." The guard said roughly, forcing a tall boy into Blaine's cell.

"Sup Homo?" The boy asked, slouching against the wall.

"Got a problem with homo's?" Blaine asked, clenching his fists.

"No Problem, Hey, Your Blaine Anderberry. Dude, You and your sister are like the juvie badasses!"

"And you are?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sebastian Smythe."

Blaine smiled and crossed his arms, This boy could have some potential.

* * *

><p>Time passed...days, weeks, months and Finally Blaine was able to come home. Kurt wasn't sure how he was exactly going to handle it. He had written a rather mean letter to Blaine in his blaze of fury shortly after their encounter at juvie and now all he wanted was to take it back. He wanted Blaine to be himself again instead of the kurt hating one he had become.<p>

And It wasn't just like he could avoid the man, Kurt practically lived at his house. Finn was always over their playing with Demitria or hanging out with Rachel (Kurt was STILL waiting for the two of them to become offical) and once Blaine came home he was going to have to deal with him too. He just hoped juvie had knocked some sense into him, not that it had ever before though.

"Rachel! Finn! Demi! Cooper! Come eat!" Kurt yelled down the hall.

"Thanks dude, it's so great to have someone who can cook in the house. We can finally have something other than pizza." Cooper said, sitting down at the table.

"It's no problem." Kurt said, waving away his thanks as Rachel, Finn and Demi took their seats.

Demi and Finn began shoveling food in their mouth at the speed of light, much to Rachel's disgust.

"Demitria Lucielle Hudson! Chew your food before you swallow." Rachel chastened.

"chew your food before you swallow." She mimicked in a high pitched version of her mothers voice.

Rachel glared at Finn, "I blame you."

"Eh, I would say blame me, but I haven't been here for the past four months so I doudt it's my fault." A new voice said, entereing the kitchen.

"Uncle Blaine!" Demi cried, jumping up from the table and running to hug her uncle.

No one else moved.

"What, No hugs for Blaine. I'm offended, I'm truly hurt." Blaine said in a offended tone.

"Were not in the mood for your sarcasum brother." Cooper said bluntly. "You hurt alot of people at this table."

"So would now not be a good time to introduce my new boyfriend?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kurt crushed the glass cup he was holding in his hand, He had expected a lot of things when Blaine had returned but never this. He clenched his jaw together and spoke through his teeth, "And you met him in juvie."

"I'm sure he's just a wonderful boy." Rachel said in a sarcastic tone mirroring her brother's.

"Hmmm, _Glinda _guess you were right, no one does care about me around here anymore." Blaine said, emphasising the word Glinda.

"I care about you Uncle Blaine!" Demi called from her seat, pushing her crazy brown curls from her eyes.

"Well thank you Demi! Tell me, Would you like to meet Uncle Blaine's new boyfriend?"

"Sure..." She responded, sounding a bit unsure.

"Good." He stepped outside and pulled in a boy alot taller than him, "Meet Sebastian Smythe."

"I don't like him." Cooper said instantly.

"Well someone's a little judgemental." Sebastain smirked.

"I don't like you because I can feel the arrogance seeping off you. It's sickening actually." Cooper observed.

"Not to mention He reeks of Cregs List." Kurt muttered.

"Listen here Blaine, This is my house, and I don't approve, but since I'm a considerite guy, I'll give him a chance." He looked directly at Sebastain, "You put one toe out of line and insult anyone in my family, Finn and Kurt included and I'll forbid you from ever walking through the front door again. I'm a lawyer, So I can do it."

"Whatever." Blaine said, rolling his eyes, "Me and Seb are going out." He glanced at Kurt, "Might want to clean up the glass before someone gets hurt."

The two left, leaving the rest of the family sitting at the table with plates full of cold food.

"I liked it better when Uncle Blaine was dating Mr. Kurt." Demi said, breaking the silence.

"We all did baby, We all did." Rachel said, patting her gently on the back.


	23. Chapter 23

**This is going to be a fucking long authors note...I have a few things to adress...**

**1) Thank you for reviewing and favoriting and everything! I'm glad you all like the story so much, I love writing it(:**

**2) A few people have adressed the fact they didn't like Kurt's note to Blaine. Well One, I'm sorry you didn't like it and that it irritated you. But understand WHY Kurt wrote him that note. If someone who you loved said that stuff to you, Don't you think you would flip shit on him? Cause I sure as hell would. He wrote it in a fit of fury. But obviously now he regrets it seeing Blaine with Sebastain. It was a thing he did without even thinking about it ya know?**

**3) I'm glad some people liked the fact I brought in Sebastard. I mean Sebastain. I personally hate Seblaine. Because I despise Sebastain's character. However, I do like putting them in my stories to spice them up.**

**4) WHO SAW TONIGHT'S EPISODE? If you haven't seen it yet, Skip on to the story, unless you want spoilers. **

**Wow, Who thought it was amazing? I sobbed, legit ugly crying. When I saw Chandler, I immediatly said 'I HATE HIM' which I hated doing because I mean come on he seemed really sweet, But Kurt should've told him that he was taken. When ever Blaine read his text messaged and He was talking about Kurt cheating and he was crying that's when I lost it. I had to go to the bathroom to avoid waking up my mother. I j-just couldn't handle it. So after I calmed down, It's not right, but it's okay was amazing cause everyone was like 'Da hell Kurt?' and they stood behind Blaine as they should've because It was Kurt who was in the wrong. However, I did start laughing when ever it was just like POW black room, with a black suit Blaine. And then, Then, The I have Nothing song. Oh god, I was sobbing all over again. He pointed! POINTED! Which we all know means that he sure as hell ment it. Okay, So next, The scene in Emma's office, Gold. Pure Klaine gold! The little things Blaine pointed out they were funny and made me smile. But of course that smile was gone as soon as he started talking about New York. I saw sobbing again. That exchange was so beyound amazing. I can't even use words to describe it. **

**Wow, That was a fucking long authors note...On to the story now, alright?**

* * *

><p>Kurt was sick of the sex sounds he was hearing from Blaine's room. Heck, their was a three year old child in the house, She did not need to hear her uncle getting it on with his boyfriend. He sighed, But what could he do about it? He sat down on the couch, allowing Demi to crawl into his lap and snuggle up against his chest.<p>

"Do you miss Uncle Blaine?" she asked him.

"I miss the Uncle Blaine I know. Not the one who's upstairs now." He responded, stroking her silky curls.

"He misses you too." She murmured, buring her face in his chest.

"I doudt that." He winced as another sound came through the air from Blaine's bedroom.

"Blaine doesn't care about Sebastain. He cares about his disney princess." Demi insisted.

Gosh, This girl was too much like her mother for her own good. Her mother who had purposfully left him alone in the house with Demitria, Blaine and his new boyfriend. That little bitch.

"Demi, I know a thing or two about love. The way Blaine acts...that's not love."

"But I know a thing or two about my uncle. He loves you Mr. Kurt. And your much nicer than Sebastard."

"Demitria Lucielle Hudson! Where in the world did you hear that language?" Kurt demanded, trying to conceal his laughter.

"Momma, Daddy and Uncle Cooper called him that last night after I went to bed." She explained.

"Honey, That's a rude thing to say to him. I don't care how true it is." Kurt told her kindly.

"But what if he deserves it? Can I call him it then?"

"Tell you what, If he ever says anything mean to you baby, I give you permission to go into your Momma's room and take out a list that's labeled 'Words Forbidden to say infront of Demitria.' and say every single word on that list to him." Kurt knew that it would just end up getting him in trouble, but he didn't care. He was sick of Sebastain's attitude, and messing with his niece was taking it to far.

"But isn't that like illegal? Momma said it was illegal."

"That law will make an exception on this case." Kurt promised.

"I'm home!" Rachel declared, pushing the door open.

"Momma!" Demi screeched, running to attach herself to her mothers legs.

"Sorry Kurt, Demi needed some new shoes and a jacket, her old one's are threadbare. They were from when I was little." She shuttered, "To be honest, I'm suprised they didn't start slushing kids in preschool, My clothes were ugly as f-"

"NO BAD WORDS MOMMA!" Demi screetched.

BANG!

"Oh, You might want to go talk to your brother, He and Sebastain have been getting rather...into it." He griminced and fought that painful twinge his heart made.

"God, I told him not while Demi was in the house!" She groaned, running down the hall to bang on Blaine's door. " BLAINE FUCKING ANDERSON-BERRY! I TOLD YOU YOU COULD NOT HAVE SEX WHILE MY DAUGHTER WAS IN THE HOUSE!"

Demi's mouth fell open, but she recovered quickly, "That's two dollars Momma."

"I'll give it to you later baby." Rachel said brushing her off. "I'M SERIOUS! STOP NOW BEFORE I BARGE IN THEIR AND RIP OFF YOUR DICK!"

"Three dollars!" Demi sang, skipping in a circle.

"COCKBLOCK!" Blaine yelled back.

"UNCLE BLAINE, YOU OWE ME A DOLLAR!" Demi yelled, trying to make her uncle heard her.

" I MEAN IT BLAINE!" She banged on his door one final time and then turned back down the hallway. "Alright honey, Why don't you watch some tv while I talk to Mr. Kurt okay?" She smiled kindly and yanked Kurt into her bedroom. She turned and faced him with desperate eyes. "I need your help."

"You need help, but I don't think I classify as professional help." Kurt joked.

"I'm serious! Finn asked me out! I have no clue what to wear!" Rachel stressed, pacing.

"Okay, One, Stop pacing, your going to wear a hole in the carpet. Two, Why don't you just wear what you would normally wear on a date?"

"Because all of my date clothes scream slut! I need your expert fashion advice!" She clasped her hands together and looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Urgh Fine." He pushed past her and looked at her small closet. " You have given me nothing to work with! All I see is leather and black! Gah!" He shifted through the clothes and pulled out a pair of pre-ripped skinny jeans in red wash. "Those, with this top." He threw a white button up tee shirt on the bed. "And a black tank top underneath it. You can wear your black in red striped doc martins with them. Your welcome."

"Gee,Kurt, What would I do without you?"

"Well, Your house would be infested with bug life, you would be eating takeout everynight, your daughter would be the most vulgar mouthed little girl on the planet, you would dress like you just got off a strip show and-"  
>"Alright, I get your point!" Rachel said, cutting him off.<p>

"When is this date anyway?" He asked, sitting down on her black comforter.

"Friday. Speaking of which, I'm going to need you to babysit. Stella keeps having all these stupid tests so she can't watch Demi. I would ask Coop, but he has a case and Blaine..."

BANG!

"That answers your question about that possibility." She said, frowning. She turned and banged on the wall seperating her room from Blaine's. "DO NOT TEST ME MAN WHORE, I WILL RIP OFF YOUR DICK!"

"FIVE DOLLARS!"


	24. Chapter 24

"Alright, I'm here." Kurt said entering the small house.

"Okay, Were getting ready to leave." Rachel said, walking down the hall with Finn in tow.

"You two already have one kid together. So don't stay out too late, and keep it PG." Kurt warned as the two exited the house.

"No Promises Hummel!" Rachel called back, laughing.

Kurt sighed and turned to the little girl who was standing behind him, Another curly haired figure was smirking behind her,

"Hmm, Doesn't suprise me that Nicotine left her daughter with the new maid." He spat.

"I am not your maid Blaine." Kurt rolled his eyes and picked Demitiria.

"Really? Then why the hell are you here all the time?"

"Two Dollars!" Demitria yelled at him. "I'm going to wash your mouth out with soap Mr!"

Kurt put Demitria down, "Why don't you go upstairs and get ready for bed. I need to have a talk with _Blaine" _He spat the last word at the man standing across from him.

Demi looked at the two men glaring at each other with looks that could kill, "Alright... But I'm right upstairs, So If you two start yelling, You can take it outside."

"Upstairs." Blaine commanded.

"Okay, Okay, Watch the tone." She said, frowning and heading up the stairs.

Kurt turned to Blaine, "What is your problem?"

"My problem is that you keep showing up at my house." Blaine told him, glaring.

"I happen to be friends with Rachel. And Demitria is my niece too!" Kurt said violently.

"God, I missed your bitchy tone." Blaine breathed getting closer to Kurt.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked in a uncomfortable tone.

But Blaine didn't respond with words, he leaned in and attacked Kurt's lips. He pressed him against the wall, sliding his tounge down his throat.

Kurt's mind was screaming. _'Push him away! God Damn it Kurt, Push him AWAY!' _But somehow, he couldn't bring himself to push him away. He was enjoying himself too much.

Blaine let out a moan, "God I missed you."

Kurt didn't respond, but tangled himself closer to Blaine, his beautiful curls tangled amungst his hands. His mind couldn't form concrete thoughts, He most definatly could not form the thought that he was minutes away from sex with a guy who only months ago said such offending words to him.

"MAJOR PDA! THAT'S TEN DOLLARS!" Demi yelled, covering her eyes as she entered the kitchen.

"Demitria!" Kurt cried pushing him away.

"We always get interrupted right before we freaking do anything. Do you enjoy a cockblocked Blaine WishYouCouldBeALoserLikeMe?" Blaine groaned.

"Who?" Kurt asked, confused.

"Nothing, Just breaking the forth wall. Anyway, I thought Mr. Kurt sent you to bed." Blaine said, rounding on the little girl.

"He said get READY for bed. I didn't know you two were going to kiss." She frowned, "It was gross. Uncle Blaine, you looked a little too into it, Does this mean you broke up with Sebastain?"

"No."

"B-But, I'm confused." Her little lip quivered.

"That was nothing honey." Kurt explained "Just your uncle being horny."

"I'm pretty sure that horny is on the list of words momma has forbidden anyone to say around me. So that means you now owe me eleven dollars."

Kurt pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and handed the three year old eleven dollars, "There, Now, It's time for bed." He turned to Blaine, "You can clean up."

"I thought cleaning up was YOUR job!"

His special moment with Blaine was over.

* * *

><p>"You look great tonight." Finn said akwardly as they entered the resturant.<p>

"Thanks." Rachel replied blushing.

The two took their seats and sat in akward silence, before Rachel had the courage to speak.

"Finn? I have something I really need to ask you."

"Ask away." He was grateful for anything that could spark a conversation between the two.

"Did you just ask me out because you felt like you had too, since ya know, Demi is your daughter." She blushed furiously, tugging on a brown curl.

"I suppose that's part of it. But the other part is, believe it or not, I actually like hanging out with you Rachel. Your a refreshing person to be around." He smiled as the waitress put down their drinks.

"Are you angry with me for not telling you about Demi sooner?" She continued to question him with the questions that were raging in her mind.

"I was at first...but then I understood why you did it." He sighed, "I guess I just wish I could've been there for more you know? Like her first word, and her first steps."

"Well, considering what her first word was, you really arn't missing out on anything."

"What was my little girls first word Rachel?" Finn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's just say Blaine had a tendecey to yell Fuck everytime a spell was cast in Harry Potter. After her first word, I decided to create the list of words forbidden to say around my daughter." She laughed, and smiled.

"Well let's not let your foul mouthed brother taint our daughter's innocent mind." Finn joked, "We dont want her to start using it frequently at a young age.

"Let's us not!" Rachel said, raising her glass so the two's glasses could clink.

That night was one of the funniest nights Rachel had had in a long time.


	25. Chapter 25

_'I need to talk to him. It's the only way I'm going to get our relationship problems sorted out.' _Kurt thought, as he closed his eyes leaning against Blaine's locker, waiting for the curly haired boy to make his appearence.

"Can I help you?" Blaine asked in a mocking tone, walking up too his locker.

"We need to get our shit straight."

Blaine's triangular eyebrows shot up his forehead, "And what shit of ours do we need straight?"

"I obviously love you Blaine, Why can't you see that?" Kurt demanded, slamming his fist against the locker.

"Oh you do, do you?" Blaine asked, smirking.

"God damnitt Blaine! Get over yourself! Why can't we have a serious conversation?" Kurt cried.

Blaine snapped into serious mode, "Kurt, I'm sorry. It's just...sarcasum... misbehaving...It's all my way keeping up my walls. I let you in...and I felt so free."

Kurt's facial features softened, they were finally getting somewhere, " I know Blaine...But you don't have to act like that around me. I'm not going to judge you."

"God I feel like such a jackass." Blaine groaned, running his hand through his curls.

"That's cause you were acting like one." Kurt said patiently.

"Can you forgive me Kurt? I understand if you can't. I said some pretty horrible things too you."

"Blaine, I just said I love you. Do you honestly think that I would've told you that If I wasn't planning on forgiving you?"

"Kurt..." Blaine leaned in and kissing him gently, He pulled away and stared into his eyes, "I will always love you."

"As I will love you."

* * *

><p>Rachel was walking to her brother's locker with her newly aquired boyfriend on her arm. She saw her brother in mid smooch with Kurt and pulled the two of them behind the cornor.<p>

"What?" Finn asked, confused.

"Our brothers are currently mid liplock. I hate that bastard that Blaine is dating now, So I sure as hell am not interuppting their makeup session."

"Ew! Kurt's kissing Blaine? In school? I thought Kurt was against PDA."

"Oh please, Kurt had been crazy with jealous. If he gets the chance to get his mack on with Blaine, He's gonna take it." She tapped her long red nails against the tialed wall. "I just wish he would hurry up, I need to talk to him."

"What about?"

"Demi told me that her uncle still owes her like 13 dollars in her swear jar. I swear, If I've told him once, I've told him a million time, Demi does not need to hear that language!" She stomped her foot, and Finn smiled.

"Demi is a wonderful little girl baby. She knows better than to use that type of language." He insisted.

"I hope she does. She starts preschool next year and I don't want to have to explain he colorful language to her preschool teacher." She rolled her eyes and peeked her head around the cornor, God, Didn't those too ever breathe?

"Speak of next year, It'll be your senior year...right?" Rachel nodded, "What are you going to do once you graduate, You can't go to college and raise a three year old."

"You know, I've been thinking that. It's always been my dream to go to a preforming arts college in New York, but your right, I can't raise my daughter and go to college. I could always leave her with Cooper, but he works too much so she would be around Blaine alot and pick up some of his rather...unpleasant habits. Of course, She would be away from me for much too long and I would miss her like crazy." Rachel sighed.

"Well...I was thinking...I'm planning on staying in Lima. So she can always stay with me." Finn looked down at his feet.

She looked at him "I don't know..."

"Just think about it...Alright?"

"I think their done." Rachel said, flipping around the cornor


	26. Part 1 of 4

A Life can begin at many times.

The popular belief is that a life begins the moment one is born. But some people, that don't truly begin the live there life until they find something to live for.

Blaine's life began when he met Kurt Hummel. It exploded into technocolor the moment Blaine could offically call him his boyfriend.

It had been a long summer, Blaine had spent every moment with Kurt. Kurt couldn't stop talking about the college of his dreams, NYADA. He was after all entering his senior year, as was Rachel,So the two of them scrouged the internet together looking for schools worthy of their talent. Blaine, being a year younger, tryed not to dwell on the fact that He would soon be left alone in Lima while his sister and boyfriend were off in the streets of New York.

Blaine was not at all worried about Rachel, Kurt having grown up there had promised that he would keep her safe. And there was always skype, Right?

Finn would be joining them in New York as well, He had gotten accepted in a school for acting. Demitria would move in with her parents who had ultimitley decided to move into togther.

So Blaine would be all alone.

* * *

><p>The dreaded song that signals the end of Graduation, The end of high school. Blaine bit his tounge, feeling the cold metal there and tried to keep it together for his niece who was currently sitting in his lap. He forced a smile and walked to find his sister and lover.<p>

"Daddy!" Demitria yelled, running into her father's arms.

Blaine griminced, It was easy for Demitria. She was going with her family. Blaine's were all leaving him.

Just as his biological mother had left him, Just as his fathers had left him...now his sister...now his technocolor life would be over.

He hugged his family tightly, never wanting to let them go.

* * *

><p>"Flight 87 to New York, Now boarding!" A voice called over the intercom.<p>

Blaine choked back a stream of tears, It was it. This was the time He would be saying good-bye. His brother and Sister off to NYADA to fufill their broadway dreams. Sure, He had Cooper, But He was never home. He was by himself.

Kurt threw his arms around him, "I love you." He whispered in his ear.

"I'll miss you. More than you can _ever_ imagine." Blaine replied, stressing the word ever.

"I'll skype you every night." He promised.

"Kurt...Just promise me one thing. While your in New York...Don't forget about me. Because No one out there will love you more than I do." He felt the tears streaming down his face and quickly wiped them away.

Kurt smiled a watery smile, "I'll never forget about you."

* * *

><p>Christmas Vacation and Blaine was standing in the New York airport, waiting for his niece, boyfriend, and sister to come pick him up.<p>

It was snowing outside, It was beautiful. Too see the tall building covered in the white snow, It made Blaine feel whole inside. Like he understood why he was so desperate to come here.

"Uncle Blaine!" A four year old girl in a ivory button down jacket yelled, racing towards him. He picked her up and swung her around, causing her little matching hat to fall off her crazy curls.

"Why, Haven't you grown?" He said, smiling.

"I lost two teeth! See?" She pointed to her mouth where there was a big gap in which her two front teeth should've filled.

"I see! Did the tooth fairy bring you money?" Blaine asked, putting her down.

"I got five dollars for each tooth! I'm so rich!" She beamed at him, as Her mother walked forward.

Blaine hardly recongnized his sister, No longer did she wear tight black leather or heavy eyeliner. No she had morphed into a sophisticated young women in just the course of the year. She gave him a tight hug, before pulling away.

"Hi, Excuse me, I'm looking for my older sister? Her name is Rachel." Blaine joked.

Rachel wacked him with her purse, "Cut the crap Blaine. I've missed you!"

His hear swelled, He had hoped he would've been missed. But she had confirmed it, making him feel ten billion times better.

"Ah! There's the Rachel I know and love!" Blaine said, wrapping her in a tight bear hug.

"Stop being such a child." She muttered, pushing him off her.

A new laugh was heard. Blaine looked up and it was as if There was only him.

Kurt walked forward and kissed him gently. His world exploded into technocolor once again.

His life was complete with Kurt.

* * *

><p>A year had passed, Blaine had offically graduated from High School and was living in New York City and attending NYADA with his sister and his boyfriend.<p>

Now, The two were strolling through the snow covered Central Park. Their love had hit a few bumps along the way, just as every love should, But nothing could tear the two apart. Blaine pulled Kurt over to a bench and the two sat down.

Blaine took a deep breath and got down on one knee and held up the box containing the ring he had gotten for Kurt.

"Kurt Hummel...I love you more than I love Life it's self. You changed me for the better. Without you... I would either be dead, or in Jail. Would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" A puff of smoke came out around his mouth.

Kurt's eyes were as wide open as could be. He tackled Blaine, pushing him into the snow. "Yes! Yes Blaine!" He attacked his mouth with kisses.

"I love you." Blaine said his face covered with snow.

"I love you too."

"More than you will ever know." The two said together.

* * *

><p>Blaine was pacing back inforth. Today was his wedding day...today He would be marrying Kurt FREAKING Hummel. Or soon too be, Kurt Hummel-Anderson.<p>

Blaine had chosen the last name Anderson to use because Anderson had been the last name of his father who was actually attending the wedding. His other father refused. He was still infurated with Rachel after all these years.

The couple had actually been engaged for four years, they decided to wait until both had graduated before they tied the knot. Demitria was now nine years old and was turning into a bright eyed beauty.

A bell rang.

It was time.

Blaine closed his eyes and felt a hand in his. It was Kurts. The two had decided to walk down the isle together considering they had both agreed they didn't want to cast one man into the groom role and the other into the bridal.

They turned and faced each other. The pastor smiled at the two men before him.

"I have standing before me, two of the most...amazing men I have ever seen. These two have been together for six years. Most people believe that two men shouldn't be able to wed, but I disagree. Marriage is about love. And Ultimately it's not about who your attracted too, It's about who you fall in love it. But since I'm not the one getting married, I'll let Kurt and Blaine tell you why your here." He nodded, allowing Blaine to take the floor.

Blaine smiled, "I'll be the first to admit that I didn't have the easiest childhood. I think I was in juvie, like what 50 times?" The aduience laughed, "I'm serious. Before I met Kurt, I spent up too three years in juvie all for nothing. Kurt, You changed me in more ways than I could possibly imagine, all for the better. I love you more than life it's self, I love you more than I love Harry Potter. I love you so much. "

Kurt smiled lovingly at his soon to be husband, "Blaine, You arn't the only one who changed. I was always the one with a stick up my ass. I never had any fun, but after meeting you...You opened me up too new things. For one, I never watched a Harry Potter film till our second date, and let me tell you, Best thing I ever did. Blaine, You saved me from being a lonely old man with many cats. I can't thank you enough for that, but I guess I can start by loving you forever."

The aduence aww'd as the two shared their first kiss as husbands.

* * *

><p>Blaine looked up at the adoption agency before him. Kurt and Him were there to adopt their very first child. Kurt pulled him inside, and the two sat in the little office discussing there options with the head lady in charge. She told them about the process and in the end, The two decided on surracey. They screened potential carriers baised on beauty and IQ. For the first time, The two decided on a swirl, that way they would never know who exactly was her father.<p>

In the end, the two were presented with a baby girl who was only about a month old. They decided on the name, Luna Elizabeth Rachel, Luna for Blaine's Harry Potter Obsession, Elizabeth for Kurt's mother and Rachel for her wonderful aunt. Blaine demanded that she was Kurt's for she had his same cheekbones and lips, but Kurt told him that she had too be Blaine because of her adorable puppy like attitude.

Raising Luna had been an amazing experiance for the two of them as a couple. They realized after Luna had turn two that they wanted another child... atleast two more.

This time, Kurt demanded that they use Blaine's sperm for he wanted a child with Blaine's wild curls.

In nine months when Luna was three, they were presented with Dalton McKinley. Their bouncing baby boy weight about 6 pounds and 5 ounces. He had big hazel eyes that matched Blaine's perfectly. They had chosen his name carefully, Dalton had been the juvie that Blaine had spent so much of his life in and McKinley was where the two of them had ment. They had named him that, hoping it would remind Blaine of how McKinley had saved him from Dalton in case the trouble maker decided to switch back into his old ways.

Eventually, once Dalton had turn one, and Luna was five, Blaine insisted on one more child with Kurt's genes. In which they were presented with Baby Charity Evita Sky.

Her eyes had soon become the subject of the Smash hit Blaine had written. _'Her Eyes were a Blessing in disguise'_ was blaring on every radio in New York city and Kurt couldn't of been prouder of his husband.

In Fact, Blaine wrote a song deticated to each of his childern, For Luna her song was called, _'He swears she's mine, I swear she's his'_ And for Dalton,_ 'He saved me from a lifetime of pain.' _

Each song had been a huge success, Blaine had made his dream of being a preformer.

* * *

><p>It had been a long evening, Blaine and Kurt had just put the now 6 year old Luna, Two Year old Dalton and 11 month Charity down for bed, and now they were snuggling in their large bed.<p>

"You know... I can't believe we did it." Kurt said, breaking the silence, leaning against Blaine muscular arm.

"Did what?" Blaine asked.

"Succeeded as we did. And our wonderful childern...It's all too amazing too be true."

"I couldn't of done it **Without you**." Blaine told him, kissing him gently.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, This is Part One of Four in the ending of Without You. So expect about four more updates before the end. Review, Favorite, Alert xxx<strong>

**Oh and if you could, go check out my other story, "Who's too Blame, In this Game of Insane?"**


	27. Part 2 of 4

Change can do many things for a person.

When Kurt Hummel's father told him that He would be moving to Lima, Ohio, He almost lost it. He couldn't even think of leaving his beloved home of New York City. He was disgusted to have to move in with his dumb giant of a stepbrother and most of all he couldn't believe that his father was getting remarried.

After arriving in Lima, things got better. Blaine presented a sense of mystery into Kurt's life. Even though for the longest time, Kurt insisted that he despised Blaine, everyone with eyes could see the chemisty brewing between the two of them.

It wasn't until the two were offically dating did Kurt thank his father for making him move down here.

Because If they hadn't of moved, what would his life of been like?

* * *

><p>He had just gotten on the plane, ready to move back to his hometown of New York City, But why did he feel so heartbroken?<p>

Oh Yeah, He knew why...

He had left Blaine at home, at the airport, alone.

Kurt knew he loved Blaine, He loved Blaine with all his heart. But he never thought that leaving him would be this painful.

Kurt could barely hear Demitria and Rachel chattering away, all he wanted was to call Blaine.

But of course He was on a mother freaking airplane and couldn't.

Kurt sighed, His year in New York was sure going to be a long one.

* * *

><p>"I miss you so much!" Kurt said to the pixalated picture of Blaine displayed on his screen.<p>

"I miss you too baby." Blaine responded, smiling brightly.

"It's so boring in New York. I thought I would just fall back into my old habits."

"You need me to light up your world." Blaine joked.

"Cause you light up my world like nobody else!" Kurt sang, laughing.

"The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed!" Blaine sang back, forgetting the fact he hated One Direction.

"Gosh, I miss Lima. Oh my did I really just say that?" Kurt's eyes bulged wide.

The man on the other camera laughed, "Lima misses you too Kurt. And so does the whole glee club! In factttt..." Blaine stepped back to reveal the glee clubbers who had yet to graduate, (Sam, Tina, Artie, Brittany, Rory and Sugar) "They came to say hi too you!"

"Kurt! We miss you so much!" Tina told him smiling brightly.

"Glee club isnt the same without your amazing fashion sense." Sam joked, winking.

Kurt laughed, "I miss you guys too. But Rach, Finn, Dem and I will be home for Thanksgiving. We will see you all then."

"I'll be counting down the days." Blaine said. "I miss the annoying hobbit I call my sister."

"I'll be sure to tell her that. But I gotta go. Finn and Rach have plans and their dropping Demi off here. Gotta get things cleaned up."

"BYE KURT!" The glee members yelled to him.

"Bye baby. I'll call you later." Blaine said, smiling.

"Bye you guys."

* * *

><p>Blaine was coming, It was Blaine's turn to come to New York. Thanksgiving had been great, spending time with his father and his glee family, But nothing compared to his time with Blaine. Ever since, He had been counting down the days until Christmas in which Blaine would be joining him in his home city.<p>

Rushing around at last minute was always something Kurt tried avoid. It caused unecissary stress and sometimes even sweat. Unfourtunatly, today, Kurt had to make an acception. He was fighting gravity to make every single strand of hair stayed in place. Rachel and Demitria were lounging in his living room, having been ready an hour or so ago.

"Mr. Kurt! You look fine, Were going to be late!" Demitria yelled.

"Kurt, You've changed eight times. Blaine doesn't care about your clothes." Rachel called to him.

"How's this?" Kurt asked, walking out in a outfit similar he wore for his NYADA adution.

"It's perfect, can we go?" Demi said impatiently.

"You look great Kurt. Come on We gotta go." Rachel said, practically dragging him out to her car.

Kurt nodded and took a deep breath, He was ready to see Blaine. He was ready to see the love of his life.

* * *

><p>"He proposed?" Rachel squealed, looking at the silver ring on Kurt's finger. "Kurt it's beautiful!" She turned to her brother, "Who helped you pick it out?<p>

It was right after Blaine had proposed in the snowy Central Park setting, Rachel was waiting for the two of them at Klaine's apartment, for Blaine had sent her a text message telling her to meet them their because they had 'important news'

Blaine frowned, "Uh, I picked it out myself."

Rachel let out a little laugh, "That's a good one, but no way. You have trouble matching your socks."

Kurt hugged him tightly around the neck, "I trust him. I know he's perfectly capable of picking out this beautiful ring."

"See? Kurt believe me." Blaine said, kissing his fiancee on the cheek.

"Whatever,just remember, Dishonestly will not lead to a healthy marrige." Rachel told her brother winking. "Now, Come on Kurty, Me and Demi have been planning you two's wedding since Blaine moved out here to live with you."

Kurt looked at Blaine's big hazel eyes, "Duty calls."

"Nothing to cra-cra." Blaine warned, pulling out his older brother's favorite expression.

Kurt laughed, "Nothing to cra-cra."

* * *

><p>"Oh god, Oh god, Oh god." Kurt said, pacing back and forth in his room.<p>

It was May the Second.

He was getting married today, and boy was he freaking out.

But why should he be? He was marrying a perfectly wonderful man who he loved with all his heart, Isn't that what marriage reforces?

_"Of Course it does." _Kurt thought to himself, _"Now calm down before you faint."_

He took a deep breath and walked forward to were Blaine was a touched his arm lightly to let him know he was there.

* * *

><p>The wedding had gone in a blur for Kurt. He was now standing at the reception dinner, trying to calm down.<p>

Blaine had his arm around his shoulders and was smiling brightly, Kurt had never seen him so happy. It was almost as if the sun was shining around him. Tons of people came to congratuate the two, until it was time for the first dance.

Blaine pulled him onto the dancefloor and the two began dancing slowly to the song, Rainbow Connection.

_Why are there so many songs about rainbows_  
><em>and what's on the other side?<em>  
><em>Rainbows are visions, but only illusions,<em>  
><em>and rainbows have nothing to hide.<em>  
><em>So we've been told and some choose to believe it.<em>  
><em>I know they're wrong, wait and see.<em>  
><em>Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection.<em>  
><em>The lovers, the dreamers and me.<em>

Blaine sang along, twirling Kurt under the lights. Kurt smiled and sang the next section,

_Who said that every wish would be heard_  
><em>and answered when wished on the morning star?<em>  
><em>Somebody thought of that and someone believed it.<em>  
><em>Look what it's done so far.<em>  
><em>What's so amazing that keeps us star gazing<em>  
><em>and what do we think we might see?<em>  
><em>Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection.<em>  
><em>The lovers, the dreamers and me.<em>

Demitria sang along with the next line from her seat, watching her uncles dance together.

_All of us under its spell. We know that it's probably magic_

The happily married couple finished the rest of the song, smiling as they twirled under the white lights.

_Have you been half asleep and have you heard voices?_  
><em>I've heard them calling my name.<em>  
><em>Is this the sweet sound that called the young sailors.<em>  
><em>The voice might be one and the same.<em>  
><em>I've heard it too many times to ignore it.<em>  
><em>It's something that I'm supposed to be.<em>  
><em>Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection.<em>  
><em>The lovers, the dreamers and me.<em>

* * *

><p>"Dalton McKinley! Eat your dinner!" Kurt commanded his two year old son.<p>

"Papa, Your the only one who like tofu burgers. It's no wonder Dalton won't eat them." Six year old Luna said matter a factly.

"No Tofu! Blecky!" Dalton said, slamming his fists against the hardwood countertop.

Charity giggled from her highchair and pointed at her brother, "GAAAYAH!"

"See Dalton, Your distracting Charity from her food." Kurt chastened. "Blaine, Tell your son to eat his dinner."

"Dalton, Eat your dinner." Blaine said, patting Luna's chestnut hair before sitting down next to him and fixing himself a glass of lemonade.

"BLECKY!" He yelled.

"If you eat it all, We can watch a Harry Potter movie tonight." Blaine told him, raising an eyebrow.

"Potta?"

"Potter."

Dalton smiled a goofy grin and took a big bite out of his burger, ketchup falling on his sweater.

"Oh great, Now I'm going to have to get that out." Kurt groaned.

"Save it for later baby, You can watch Harry Potter with us." Blaine said, waving it off.

"But If I don't wash it now, There will be a stain, and everything we might as well just toss it."

"Honey, Dalton had eight million sweaters, I'm sure He will okay with one less."

"Can I watch Harry Potter too Daddy?" Luna asked, looking at him with her hazel eyes.

"Of course. As a matter a fact, We can make it a family film night. Since Luna doesn't have school tomorrow, We can watch as many Harry Potter films as we can before we all crash. Everyone finish their dinner and I'll make my special popcorn."

"YAY!" Dalton and Luna cheered, stuffing their faces with Kurt's cooking.

"FFAA!" Charity yelled out.

The two men exchanged a cheerful smile, This is the life they lived for.

* * *

><p>Kurt took a deep breath, It was his first adution for a big broadway musical. He had dropped Dalton and Charity off at Rachel's earlier that morning and began preparing for the adution that could potentially change his life.<p>

Of course He knew the moment he read that they were doing a re-boot of _'The Boy From Oz._' He would have to adution, 'Not the boy next door' was like Rachel's 'Don't rain on my parade.'

"Kurt Hummel!" A voice called and Kurt took a deep breath walking out onto the stage, ready to adution, ready for his life to change.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked off the stage of his very first broadway musical. He had won the part he had adutioned for and tonight had been his opening night.<p>

Blaine had brought the childern and they were all sitting in the front row, Excited for their Papa's debue on Broadway. At first Blaine had been worried about Charity and Dalton not being quiet, but He didn't have anything to worry about, As soon as Kurt began singing they quieted down and watched in awe of their father.

"Papa! Papa! I want to be on Broadway!" Luna cried, hugging her father's legs.

"Maybe with alot of hard work you can be Moona." Kurt said, picking her up and twirling her around, using her nickname.

"Papa!" Dalton said, tugging on his pants. "I singing too."

Kurt smiled, "Maybe we should do a duet sometime buddy. I'll have my people contact your people."

"Papa, Papa, Papa!" Charity chanted from Blaine's arms.

Kurt put Luna down and took his youngest daughter in his arms. "Did you behave baby girl?"

"She behaved like an angel. But I mean, How could she not with you sounding like a angel on stage?" Blaine said, wrapping him in a hug.

" I never would've been able to have done it **Without You.**"

* * *

><p>Part Two of Four! Three more Updates Chickadee's!<p> 


	28. Part 3 of 4

Some Mistakes can define a person forever.

When everyone had found out about Demitria, Rachel had been labeled as a whore. Rachel had been hurt, and in retaliation, She had become what she had been called. Blaine had always been the trouble maker between the two of them, but who said they both couldn't raise hell?

She felt the eyes on her as she walked down the halls of McKinley. They were no longer seeing sweet innocent Rachel Barbra Anderson-Berry. They were sing Rachel Fuckin' Anderberry.

She knew she would lose the badass image the moment she started showing, So living up to her new stereotype, She got herself landed in juvie.

Once she Demitria came, She had softened. Her family were the only ones who got to see the true her.

Kurt helped her brother, She wanted someone to help her.

And Finn was there. He had broken up with Quinn and now that he knew about Demitria, He wanted to be with her. He wanted a family with her.

* * *

><p>"Wow. This is it." Rachel said, looking at their new apartment.<p>

"New York Baby. This is it." Finn said, Demi in his arms.

"Put me down Daddy, I want to go see my room!" Demitria cried, scrambling out of her fathers arms and running to her small bedroom next to Finn and Rachel's,

"We should start unpacking. My classes start tomorrow." Rachel said.

"Alright, Let's go get the boxes." Finn responded, turning around to get some more boxes.

* * *

><p>"Mommy, When will Daddy get home from school?" Demitria asked, her mouth full of toothpaste.<p>

"I dont know baby. I'll be sure to send him in as soon as he gets home, alright?" Rachel responded, patting her crazy curls.

Truth be told, Rachel hadn't seen a lot of Finn lately. They were both in their third year of college, and Rachel was in her second year of school in New York. She was terrified that he was going to leave her and Demi again. So she refused to bring up the topic in front of him.

She put Demi to bed and went to watch Funny Girl, waiting for Finn to get home.

Half way through the movie, The door to the apartment opened and Finn walked in, smelling strongly of alcholol.

"Why do you smell like you've been drinking?" Rachel asked, getting up from crossing her arms.

"What? I don't." Finn replied, his tone defensive.

"Yes you do. Were you at a bar Finn? Is that why you've been coming home so late?"

"Rachel, I wasn't at a bar!"

"Are you cheating on me?" Rachel hadn't ment for it to sound so blunt, but it just slipped out.

"No!" Finn yelled.

"Then why do you keep coming home so late?" She was on the verge of tears, and her voice was shaking.

"Rachel... I've been coming home late because I've been working so I can have money." Finn explained.

"Why do you need extra money? I thought you had a job at that music store on 27th." Her tone had switched from hurt to confused.

"I do. But I took a second job at the local bar as a bartender."

"Why?" She demanded.

"Because He was going to get you a wedding ring!" Demi yelled from the top of the stairs.

Rachel looked back at Finn as saw him down on one knee, holding up a diamond ring nestled in a black satin box.

"Rachel Anderson-Berry, Will you marry me?"

Rachel felt the tears running down her face, but they were happy tears, "Yes!"

* * *

><p>She peared through the door and saw the people filing in the church. She looked one last time in the mirror hanging in the hallway and smoothed her brown hair back. She looked at her father beside her, It was time. She moved the veil over her face and took his arm, walking down the isle.<p>

Demitria was infront of her, She was throwing white petals on the carpet covering the isle. She was wearing a light pink dress, her brown curls were piled on top of her head. She looked like a fairy in Rachel's opinion.

She spotted Finn and it took all her strength to not sprint down the isle towards him. Not soon enough, she was standing across from Finn.

"We are gathered here today to bring these two together in holy matermony. Since their wedding planner didn't want us to preach about god, I'm going to let these two tell you why your here today."

Rachel smiled at the people in the church, "Finn...We had a one night stand. Our baby girl was the result of it. Never did I believe that my life would turn out as amazing as this. Demi is the luckiest girl alive to have a father as amazing as you. I love you more than my own life, You make me proud with your work, I know you will be an amazing actor one day."

Finn laughed, "My amazing wife is saying I make HER proud. She is the absoultley the most talented preformer I have ever seen in my whole life time. She is an amazing mother, who raised a beautiful daughter. I know I wasn't their for the first two years of her life, but I will be there for the rest of it. Rachel, I will be there for you and for our daughter and for any childern we have in the future. I love you. Forever."

The pastor smiled, "I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife."

Rachel leaned upward and pressed her lips against her new husands lips.

Her life was complete.

* * *

><p>As they grew older, The Hudsons decided that they wanted more childern, Demi was growing up fast. She was just about thirteen when they had their second child.<p>

Margaret May Hudson, their beautiful daughter was born on May 2nd at 2 AM. Demi loved having a baby sister, She was the perfect baby sitter when ever Rachel and Finn went out. They had adopted the nickname Maggie May for the little girl.

Finn continued to say that he wanted a baby boy, someone he can throw the ball around with, So the couple tried again for a boy.

Jayden Christopher Hudson was born when Demi was about fourteen years old, and when Maggie May was two. Two minutes after Jayden was out, his twin brother, Jasper William Hudson was born.

Finn loved having two little boys in the house, He was finally allowed to watch football rather than old broadway shows. (Jayden and Jasper weren't huge broadway fans)

When Jayden and Jasper were four years old, Rachel got pregant again with her and Finn's fifth child. They were given Ariana Chandler Hudson. She had Rachel's big brown eyes, and cheekbones.

Rachel loved her childern, Demi, Maggie,Jayden,Jasper and Ariana gave a strength, gave her hope.

* * *

><p>The Hudson were sitting in the theatre, waiting for their mother to come on stage for her broadway debut.<p>

"Daddy, How long till Mommy comes on?" Four year old Ariana asked, looking up at her fathers from his lap.

"I have to go to the bathroom." eight year old Jasper complained.

"I'll take him." The twenty two year old Demitria said, holding out her hand for her brother to take.

Nine year old Maggie looked up from her journal, "I'm going to go with Demi and Jasper Daddy."

"Alright, Hurry up. The show should be starting in about 10 minutes." Finn warned.

Jasper's Twin brother Jayden looked up, "Is mommy back stage?" He asked.

Finn nodded, "We will see her after the show buddy."

* * *

><p>Rachel peered through the curtain and saw her family sitting in the front row, smiling brightly.<p>

Demi's wild curls, Rachel hadn't seen her for awhile, She had been off at college. Rachel was glad she had come home to see her preform.

Maggie's bright green eyes and smooth brown hair, she was writing in her notebook, She was always writing.

Rachel smiled, Jayden and Jasper were like exact replicas of Finn. She spotted a smudge of dirt under Jayden's eye and an almost identical one under Jasper's.

Little Ariana was sitting in Finn's lap, A big red bow could be seen amungst her short curly hair. She was the girly one out of all of Rachel's childern. Rachel knew she would be wearing the dress her Uncle Kurt had made for her, It was her favorite one and she never gave up an excuse to wear it.

Rachel smiled at her family, her life and got in her spot quickly, feeling the spotlight on her at the curtain opened.

* * *

><p>Finn hugged her tightly as she got off stage, "Baby, You did amazing."<p>

"You were to best singer ever Mom!" Jayden said, hugging one of her legs while his twin grabbed the other.

"You sound even better than Demi does when she sings to us." Jasper complement her.

Demi laughed, "I can't argue with that." Demi had made a promise to her younger siblings before she went off to college that she would sing them a song over skype each day before they went to sleep. She hugged her mother tightly, "Great job Momma. You made me proud."

"Can I write your next musical Momma?" Maggie asked, standing behind her father.

Rachel laughed, "Sure baby. You can talk to my agent."

"I want to wear the pretty dress you wore when you were singing to that mean man!" Ariana said from her spot in her father's arms.

"We can see if Uncle Kurt can make one for you. We can be twins." Rachel said, taking her from Finn and spinning her in a circle.

"Were the twins!" Jayden and Jasper said at the same time.

"Well me and Momma can be twins too!" Ariana said defensivley as Rachel put her down so she could greet her husband.

"You did amazing." Finn said, smiling goofily at his wife.

"Thanks for keeping the kids in line."

"I didn't have too. They were silent the moment you came on stage." Finn told her, waving off her thanks.

"You make me blush." Rachel laughed.

Finn pulled her close, "You are the most beautiful, amazing person I have ever met and you make me proud."

Rachel kissed him gently on the cheek, "I couldn't of done it **Without You**."


	29. Part 4 of 4

A father could mean everything to a daughter.

Finn had missed so much in Demi's life. Her first word, Her first steps, her first birthday. It all seemed stupid for parents to care about before, but now...Now that Finn knew he was a father himself, It all seemed so important. He was determinded to not miss a single moment from the point he knew forward.

Of course, getting to know her was akward. For the first two years of her life she had grown up with only Rachel. She was willing though, and so was He. He wanted to know his daughter more than he wanted anything in his life.

When he broke up with Quinn and started spending more time with Rachel, He realized that she hadn't changed at all. She wasn't at all like the person she projected. She was still the adorable girl who he knew in eigth grade.

He began to develop a crush on her, but he didn't say anything about it. He was afraid that she would think He only wanted her so that Demitria could have both of her parents, but that wasn't so, Finn really liked her.

When He finally got the courage to ask her out, things went great. Their relationship blossomed, They graduated from high school and headed to New York together with their daughter on their tails.

* * *

><p>Finn walked into Demi's room at around 9 pm. She was up and reading a book, waiting for him to get home. She put the book down when she saw him.<p>

"You come home late daddy." Demi said, as he sat down on the bed.

"I was working."

"You smell funny." She observed.

"It's the stuff at my job." Finn told her, patting her curls.

"Why do they have funky smelling stuff at your job at the movie store?" Demi asked, confused.

"I had to get another job sweetie. It's why I'm home so late." He explained.

"Why did you get another job?"

"Because I'm going to propose to your mommy."

Demi's mouth dropped open, "YOU ARE?"

"Shhhhh!" Finn said, trying to calm her down.

"Yay! I'm so happy! Mommy and Daddy are gonna get married!" She sang quietly.

"Just keep it a secret okay?"

"I promise Daddy!" She leaned forward and hugged her father tightly.

* * *

><p>The couple got married on June 26th at sunset. Finn had never felt happier, The reception was perfect. Kurt had decorated it in bright summery colors that made it all seem happy and beautiful. Rachel had opted for a white dress, It went from white to black on the trail, almost as if she had been walking in tar.<p>

Finn thought she looked extremely beautiful, and the dress made her look like herself. They danced the night away, Even towards the end, Demi came and danced with her father, twirling around in her little pink dress.

Finn had never been happier.

* * *

><p>Jayden and Jasper were around one year old, and Rachel was pregnant with their fifth child. Finn was in the playroom with the twins, rolling around toy cars with them. Rachel was upstairs with Maggie May and Demi.<p>

"Vroom, Vroom!" Jasper said, pushing the car along the carpet.

"Room!" Jayden said, crashing his car into Jasper's.

"Dad!" Demi said, bursting into the playroom. "Mom's in labour!"

Finn groaned and pushed himself off the floor, "Demi call your uncles. Their going to have to watch the younger kids." He then rushed up the stairs to Rachel, "Hey Rach, Come on baby. Let's get you to the hospital."

"GOD DAMN IT FINN, GET ME TO THE FUCKING HOSPITAL! I WANT THIS THING OUT!" She screeched.

Finn raised an eyebrow, Rachel usually had a no swearing policy around the kids, and her was Maggie May not even two feet away from her.

"Alright come on." He helped her up, and the two went to the car in which Finn sped off to the hospital.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Hudson. It's a girl." The nurse handed the couple their new daughter.<p>

Rachel looked up at Finn and smiled brightly before looking down at their newborn baby.

"So we agreed on Melaine Trina right?" Rachel said, a hint of doudt in her voice.

"I dont know Rach...That name doesn't seem to fit her." Finn responded, eyes glued to the baby in his wifes arms.

"I was think the same thing. What does she look like to you?" She shifted her weight and brushed the sweaty hair from her face.

"Maybe an Ariana or a Chandler?" He suggested.

Rachel smiled, "I was thinking the same thing." She looked at her daughter, "So Ariana Chandler, Or Chandler Ariana?"

"Ariana Chandler For Sure."

* * *

><p>"That's a WRAP!" The man behind the camera yelled.<p>

Finn looked down at his four year old daughter who was playing his daughter in the movie they had just finished, Her eyes shone with excitment.

"Daddy, Were in a movie!" She cried, hugging his legs.

"That's right baby. You did amazing." He picked her up and swung her around.

"Now you just have to do a movie with Mommy, Demi, Maggie and The Twins!" She responded, resting her tiny head on his shoulder.

"It's on my bucket list honey." He assured her, smiling greatly.

He had his dream fulfilled, He was an actor.

He wasnt a Lima Loser like he expected himself to be, No.

People would know the name Finn Hudson.

* * *

><p>"Rach, you look great." Finn told her, sweeping her into a extravigant kiss.<p>

"I better look great. I'm walking down the red carpet with two of the movie stars! I have to look better than great." Rachel stressed.

"You look amazing." Finn assured her.

"Just go make sure the kids are dressed." She said, off-handedly, spraying hair spray on her curls.

Finn chuckled and left to go make sure his kids were red carpet ready.

He peered into Demi's room, She had stayed the week with them since her mother's broadway debut and her father's acting debut were, (luck for her) on the same week. She had straightened her dark curls, (You could see the splashes of colors she had put in her hair better that way, there was some pink, some red, and even a bit of purple.) She was wearing a pair of silver earings that hung all the way to her shoulders, and a black and purple gown with shimmers on the trail. Rachel had picked the dress specially for her, knowing she would love it.

He walked in the twins room to find the two arguing over who looked better in the suit they were being forced to wear. Finn chuckled at his sons, assuring them they both looked very dapper. And indeed they did, Jayden was wearing an all black suit, his hair had been slicked back in a way that made him look older than eight. Jasper was in the same except he had insisted on spiking his hair instead. After handing them both a video game controller he went to check on his most quiet daughter, Maggie May.

Maggie was sitting on her bed, very carefully putting mascara on her eyelashes. She was wearing a royal blue gown that was very simple. She was always the one who liked to blend in, so while dress shopping with her sisters, She had decided to go the plain route. She smiled in the mirror and put her chunky black glasses back on. The whole look overall was a very cutsie nine year old girl.

Finally Finn went to check on the other Hudson in the movie they would be seeing tonight. Ariana was sitting infront her her princess mirror, singing into her hairbrush. She sounded almost exactly like Rachel, which was funny considering she was singing Rachel's signature 'Dont Rain on My Parade.'

"Almost ready Ari?" Finn asked.

Ariana turned on her little seat, the red bow she never took out of her hair moving slightly in her mess of curls, "I've always been ready! I want to be an actress just like you Daddy."

Finn smiled, His daughter was exactly like his wife.

* * *

><p>The movie had been a huge hit. Finn was now smiling hugely into a video camera about to talk on a live talkshow.<p>

"Were live in 3 2 1!"

Lindsey Moffit smiled into the camera, "Hello Everybody and welcome to 'The Buzz in Hollywood!' With your host, Me, Lindsey Moffit! Today, I have big screen actor Finn Hudson with me!"

Finn smiled and waved to the crowd.

"Alright Finn, Let's get down to buisness. So I hear that you've got yourself a new girl. Are you and Rachel calling it quits?"

Finn frowned, "No, Where did that rumor get started from?"

"Well this picture recently surfaced of you with a myserious new women." A picture of Finn and Demitria flashed on to the big screen. Demi had her curls piled up on top of her head, and was wearing bright red lipstick and huge black sunglasses. Her black cheetah pants and slouchy black top made her look a bit sketchy. She was talking to Finn in the picture a cup of coffee in one hand.

Finn laughed, "Oh no, no. That's my daughter, Demitria. She's twenty two."

"And your what 37? Is she Rachel's daughter too?" Lindsey asked.

"Yes, Rachel had her when she was about fifteen. Never drink alcholol underage childern." Finn said, pointing to the aduience and getting a laugh.

"And you have five other kids, Correct?"

"Yes, I have Margaret May, But we call her Maggie May, She's nine. Then the twins, Jayden Christopher and Jasper Willam, their both eight, and Ariana Chandler, Who is four. Which all of you saw play my daughter in the movie."

The picture of Finn and Demi changed to one with Rachel, Finn and all their childern (minus Demi, She was off at college when the picture had been taken.)

"Such an adorable family." Lindsey observed. "Well were glad you and the missus arn't splitting. We've had to many other those in Hollywood lately."

Finn laughed, "Me and Rach are pretty soild. Don't worry, Finchel won't be breaking up anytime soon."

The crowd laughed and the picture changed to Finn with his nieces and nephews, Lindsey looked at thim and nodded, "I hear you also related to Blaine Hummel-Anderson, and that your wife works in close courters with his husband the talented Kurt Hummel-Anderson."

Finn nodded, "Yes, Kurt is actually my step brother. And as you can tell that's me with his kids, Luna, Dalton and Charity."

The talkshow lady smiled, "They are simply adorable. Speaking of the Hummel-Andersons, Klaine themselves will be joining us next week folks! A sweet couple interview for y'all."

"Guess that means I'll be baby sitting." Finn added, hoping for a laugh.

And indeed Lindsey did, "Alright, Thank you Finn for coming in to the show tonight. We enjoyed having you, Any last words?"

Finn nodded and looked in the camera, "Hey Rach, Baby I know your watching just know, I wouldn't be were I am today **Without You** ."

* * *

><p>One more chapter, which might lead us into a sequel? Guess you'll have to wait and see! xoxo<p> 


	30. THE END! Or is It?

Ten year old Dalton Hummel-Anderson knocked on the door of his aunt and uncles penthouse apartment. Sixteen year old Luna was close behind him, holding nine year old Charity's hand.

The door opened revealing twelve year old Ariana, her brown curls bouncing. "Yay! You guys made it! Mom and Daddy said they had a suprise for us, But we had to wait for you to get here. Where are Uncle Kurt and Blaine?"

"Right here!" Kurt said, poping out from around the cornor.

Luna raised an eyebrow at her father's tousled hair, "Ew Papa, Were you and Daddy making out?"

Blaine appeared from around Kurt, "Luna, Your father and I's intimate life has nothing to do with you, nor is it something for you to be sharing in from of your siblings."

Luna rolled her eyes and went inside, followed by the rest of her family.

"Blaine!" Rachel cried when she spotted him, "Oh, I'm glad you are here!" She ran towards the stairs and yelled up them, "Kids! Come on, Your cousins are here!"

The three childern who had been upstairs, all poked their heads out of their rooms, spotting there cousins and come barrelling down the stairs.

The sixteen year old twins were first, Jasper in a blue flannel shirt and Jayden in one of his band tee's. You could hardly tell they were twins anymore, Jasper opted to dress more like Finn had, flannel shirts, jeans, short hair, Where as Jayden dressed more like Blaine, black skinny jeans, converse, bandtee's and the swishy hair. Seventeen year old Maggie May came last, She was practically an exact copy of her mother, The long brown hair, the large nose, The only thing was different was that she wore glasses. Rachel and Finn on many occasions offered to buy her contacts, but she insisted on keeping her glasses.

Thirty year old Demi was sitting on the couch, beaming widely. (She already knew the annoucement)

The two families sat on the large couches as the parents debated how best to tell them. Luna whipped out her phone and waved it just so that they rhinestones on it would catch the light, letting her cousins know a text message was on the way.

**LUNA**: What do you think's the secret?

**MAGGIE MAY**: Do you think another one of your Daddy's songs hit number one again?

**JAYDEN: **That's hardly a secret, His songs always hit number one.

**JASPER: **Ya think Mom got another gig on Broadway?

**MAGGIE MAY: **She has been really happy lately.

**LUNA: **Why would she try to hide it? Papa always tells us when he gets a gig.

**JASPER: **Last time she was on broadway she was hardly ever home.

**MAGGIE MAY: **Her and Dad fought a lot.

Demi coughed, letting her younger cousins know that the parents were about to speak. They each slipped there phones under there legs and looked at each other, waiting to hear the big 'secret'

Rachel smiled at all of them, "So I know all of you want to know the big secret We've been telling you about."

"Uh, Duh. Isn't this what this whole family meeting is about?" Luna said, bluntly.

"Luna, Let your Aunt talk." Kurt said, frowning at his eldest daughter.

"Anyway, So... Were moving back to Lima!"

Maggie May spit out the water she had been drinking, "Lima, like that backwards town you grew up in?"

"Your father and I have been cast in a movie that's shooting in that area, and we thought why not? We grew up there, It'll be a good experiance for you."

"One more thing to check off my bucket list, Eh Ari?" Finn said, elbowing his youngest daughter.

"Yeah..." She mumbled.

"What about us?" Charity asked, "Daddy and Papa haven't been cast in any movie."

"Well Honey, after talking about it with your aunt and uncle, We decided that we would move back with them." Kurt said, smiling as if someone had just told him christmas had come early.

"And I'm a songwriter so I can work from anywhere." Blaine added.

Luna closed her eyes, She didn't want to move to some backwards town that both her fathers had escaped from. Her favorite song from her favorite musical began playing in her head. It was almost as if a spotlight was trained on her, She stood up and looked into the light and began to sing...

_There's a moment you know_  
><em>You're fucked<em>  
><em>Not an inch more room<em>  
><em>To self destruct<em>  
><em>No more moves, oh yeah<em>  
><em>The dead end zone<em>  
><em>Man you just can't call <em>  
><em>Your soul your own<em>

The spotlight shifted over to Jasper who was now standing too. He had grown up in New York, It was his home. Not to mention he wasn't sure if he could handle the homophobic slurs he was sure to get because of his uncles.

_But the thing that makes you really jump_  
><em>Is that the weirdest shit is still to come<em>  
><em>You can ask yourself, "hey what have I done?"<em>  
><em>You're just a fly the little guys, they kill for fun<em>

Jasper looked over to his brother Jayden who hadn't shown a fissure of emotion this whole time. But now, He was standing and he looked as if he was trying to keep a straight face, not to show his emotions.

_Man you're fucked if you just freeze up_  
><em>Can't do that thing, that keepin' still<em>

Maggie May stood beside her cousin Luna, She had her own reasons for wanting to stay in New York. The local theatre had just agreed to put on one of her plays, But now she wouldn't even be able to see the end result.

_But you're fucked if you speak your mind_

The family didn't agree on a lot, But they did agree on the fact that they didn't want to move back to Lima.

_Yeah you're fucked all right_  
><em>And all for spite<em>  
><em>You can kiss your sorry ass goodbye<em>  
><em>Totally fucked<em>  
><em>Will they mess you up?<em>  
><em>Well you know they're gonna try<em>

_Yeah you're fucked all right_  
><em>And all for spite<em>  
><em>You can kiss your sorry ass goodbye<em>  
><em>Totally fucked<em>  
><em>Will they mess you up?<em>  
><em>Well you know they're gonna try<em>

The song was ending inside Luna's head, the lights flicked back on with one more shout from the group of highschool cousins,

_Totally fucked!_

Luna looked up at her fathers as they explained the details of their move. They hadn't heard her sing, It was all in her head.

Little did she know, Mind blowing preformances like that (The kind that only happen in your head) were very common in Lima Ohio.

* * *

><p>THE END!<p>

Alright, So The Sequel will be about the childern back at McKinley and living up to their parents legencey. Of course i will be working in the Klaine and Finchel, but it will focus mainly on the kids. We might also see some of the childern from the other glee members!


	31. Updatee

**Alright, I got a great response with this story, So i just wanted to let everyone know that the sequel is up! I'm on chapter 11 actually. It hasn't generated alot of reviews or alerts, So i thought i would let anyone who had enjoyed this story know that the sequel is indeed up!**


End file.
